El país con el pijama de rayas
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Arbeit macht frei- Él mismo que me dió este paquete. Feliciano Vargas.- Y bien, maldito figlio di puttana ¿Dónde está mi fratello?- ¡creerías que un nazi con la condecoración de la cruz de hierro salvaría a un italiano de un puto campo de exterminio!- Mi dispiace ve . Pero... ¿Quien eres?- El aire dejó de llegar a mis pulmones, me ahogaba
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es un fanfic sobre la segunda guerra mundial con Alemania e Italia como protagonistas. Nos encontramos en el día del armisticio de Italia. Es una trama mucho más dura que los otros fanfic que he escrito, quizás en los primeros capítulos no, pero sí más adelante, se va a representar lo que pasó en los campos de exterminio, la situación de los polacos y todo narrado por la nación alemana que va a descubrir lo que realmente está pasando. Intentaré cuadrar lo mejor posible los hechos ficticios con los hechos histórico ya varios personajes serán personas reales que vivieron y lucharon en la guerra.

Capítulo 1: Arbeit macht frei

8 de septiembre de 1943

-¡Doitsu! Pararemos pronto ¿Verdad?- Gritó con voz entrecortada Italia. Nos encontrábamos en mitad del entrenamiento, dando vueltas al campo. Yo iba a la cabeza, varios metros por detrás de mí se encontraban las otras dos potencias del eje. Si en vez de gastar energía inútilmente en hablar corrieran, irían ambos más rápido.

-Solo si acabas todas las vueltas al campo, igual que Japón.

-Noooo-Me respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Seguid corriendo, si vais así nos alcanzarían los aliados.

-¿Quéee?!- Italia salió corriendo a toda velocidad, superándome. Debía dejar de hablar de los aliados en los entrenamientos.

-No están aquí. Para de una vez, Italien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::Minutos después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Paramos durante unos minutos para descansar, los dos parecían a punto de caerse del cansancio y solo llevábamos dos vueltas completas.

Me levanté, había oído el ruido del motor de algunos coches. Si habían podido acercarse debían de ser miembros del partido. Me alegré de que esta vez Italia me hubiese hecho caso y se hubiese puesto un pantalón y una camisa.

Los coches se acercaron hasta quedar enfrente de nosotros. Eran tres: Dos coches y una furgoneta. De uno de los coches salió un hombre de mediana edad con ropas del alto mando.

-Heil Hitler- Saludó levantando el brazo hacia nosotros.

-Heil Hitler- Saludamos realizando el mismo gesto.

-Entiendo que sabe quiénes somos.

-Por supuesto, solo veníamos a recoger a herr Vargas. Es necesario en Italia en estos momentos.

No le creí, si fuera necesario, hubiesen mandado a un italiano miembro del ejército de italia. No a un miembro de las SS alemanas.

-Esto es muy irregular. Nadie nos avisó con antelación, Italia no está preparado y estamos en medio de un entrenamiento.- Objeté, seguía sin fiarme de lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso ahora no es importante. Le necesitamos e incluso siendo usted, la orden ha sido dictada desde los más altos cargos. Su poder no tiene validez en estos momentos.- Dos soldados de las SS se pusieron a ambos lados del comandante, intentando intimidarnos. Pero me quedó claro lo que querían, Cogerían a Italia por medio de la violencia si hacía falta.

Japón y yo dimos un paso adelante. Éramos dos contra varios soldados armados, aun siendo países, la diferencia seguía siendo abismal.

-Vee, Doitsu me iré con ellos, no quiero que os pase nada malo.-Intervino Italia agarrándonos a ambos del brazo por detrás- Si es una orden debo cumplirla, aunque no me guste. Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo y Japón; ve. Pero el Duce me llama.

Nos abrazó a ambos, mientras no paraba de darle consejos.

-No te acerques a Inglaterra o Francia, si te pierdes no uses el agua para hacer pasta, no te metas con ningún país porque no podré ir lo suficientemente rápido para ayudarte, no tomes mucha pasta o te dolerá la barriga...

-Vee, Doitsu eso son muchas cosas. No me acordaré de ellas.

-No se te pueden olvidar. ¿Entendido?

-Ten cuidado Ita-kun.

-Lo tendré Japón.-Nos volvió a abrazar, esta vez incluso Japón correspondió el abrazo.

Se metió en uno de los coches sin dejar de despedirse con la mano.

- Adieu, Ludwig! Adieu, Kiku!

Levanté la mano para despedirme y no la bajé hasta que el coche desapareció de la vista.

-¿Qué hace usted todavía aquí?- El comandante seguía allí, no se había ido con el resto de sus hombres. No me había dado cuenta por la marcha de Italia.

-Conmovedora despedida. Me encantaría irme, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes dos. Entremos en su hogar, estoy seguro de que allí la conversación resultará más... amena.

Se dirigió directamente a mi casa, mientras Japón y yo le seguíamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué quiere?- Le pregunté bruscamente en mi salón. Me parecía una falta de educación que se hubiese auto invitado a mi casa después de la confrontación de antes.

-No debería ser tan rudo con sus semejantes. Somos del mismo pueblo ario.

-Lo que queremos saber es la razón de su visita.- Intervino Japón para calmar los ánimos.

-Tienes razón, herr Japón. Esta misma mañana nos hemos enterado del armisticio entre Italia y las fuerzas aliadas, llevábamos tiempo sospechándolo, pero no ha sido confirmado hasta ahora. Vinimos para detener a Italia antes de que huyese al sur. No es nada extraño que no os lo haya mencionado sabiendo que estaba en territorio enemigo, sabía que nos lo dirías en cuanto nos lo dijeses.

Flashback

_-Doitsu, tengo algo importante que decirte._

_ -Me lo dirás luego, es la hora del entrenamiento._

_ -Pero Doitsu, es sobre mi país..._

_ Le interrumpí, seguramente era alguna tontería (Se acabó la pasta en los campamentos italianos, Romano dice que te va a matar...) sobre todo si se lo había dicho su hermano._

_ -No importa. Tenemos que entrenar, lo primero que haré después será escucharte._

_ No parecía muy convencido, pero aun así asintió._

_ -Si Doitsu lo dice, será lo mejor._

Fin flashback

Lo que me iba a decir esta mañana era eso, por eso se comportó de una forma tan extraña cuando vio los coches al entregarse, debía saber que venían a por él. Conocía a Feliciano, nunca me traicionaría. Estaba seguro de que era su hermano quien lo había pensado todo; pero aun así estaba herido, nunca debería haber dudado de mí, aunque se lo dijese Romano, eso no sería razón para escucharle.

-Por suerte, hemos conseguido controlar la parte norte del país, pero en el sur se ha instaurado otro gobierno unido al bando de las fuerzas aliadas. Dentro de unos pocos días liberaremos a su Duce. Solo nos hemos llevado al señor Vargas para asegurarnos de su fidelidad debido a sus antecedentes familiares.- Debía referirse a su hermano, siempre nos había odiado y no confiaba en nosotros; si pudiese traicionarnos, lo haría sin dudarlo, que es lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué le van a hacer?-Japón confiaba menos en ese hombre que yo.

-Nada. Solo le vamos a convencer de que se mantenga de nuestro lado, nada más. Es lo único que puede hacer ya que pronto controlaremos totalmente toda la zona norte de la península itálica. No sé porque os importa tanto. Es un país débil, no puede defenderse por sí mismo; no es un buen aliado para la gran Alemania que queremos crear.- Mientras decía esto se levantó para irse- Os recomiendo a los dos no volver a preocuparos por él si sabéis que es lo mejor para vosotros.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- No iba a permitir que me amenazaran en mi propia casa.

-No, solo comento lo que es lo más lógico: No os opongáis a los deseos del Führer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tenemos que hacer algo Alemania-san.- Me dijo en cuanto el militar se fue.

-No puedo ir en contra de los deseos de mi líder y lo sabes.

-Entonces ¿Esperamos a que lo maten? Sabes perfectamente lo que va a pasar. Es muy difícil matarnos, pero no es imposible. Italia no es el más fuerte y su país está dividido.

-Nos ha traicionado, es lo único que merecen los traidores; la muerte.- Me escudé detrás de esas palabras, parte de la ideología de mi pueblo.

-Sabes que no es verdad, nunca nos hubiese traicionado. Estás enfadado ahora, pero no es lo que realmente piensas.

Bajé la mirada, puede que tuviese razón. Pero la herida era muy reciente, todavía no pensaba con claridad.

-Subo a mi habitación. Con tu permiso.

Me dejó solo pensando. Realmente no odiaba a Feliciano, era mi mejor amigo, pero no podía perdonarle. Solo la probabilidad de que hubiese estado de acuerdo, era horrible. Pero estaba a salvo, nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño, ya había sido una vez hecho prisionero por los míos. No pasaría nada o eso quería creer.

Entré en su habitación, no le habían dejado llevarse nada por las prisas. Me fijé en un objeto que se encontraba tirado en su cama. Era la cruz de hierro, él nunca se había separado de ella ¿Por qué la había abandonado allí? Debajo de ella había una carta con mi nombre. La abrí y me puse a

_Si lo es__tás leyendo es que no estoy ahí__, ve. Cuida bien de la cruz, es lo más preciado que me has regalado y me gustaría recuperarlo. __Adieu__, Doitsu cuídat__e mucho._

_ Feliciano Vargas (Italia del norte)_

Me sentía como una escoria, me había confundido completamente. Ahora estaba seguro de que sabía que se lo iban a llevar, intentó decírmelo y yo no le dejé. Sentí como unas lágrimas caían en el papel, mojándolo. Pero no me importaba, había abandonado a mi mejor amigo en manos de sus enemigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Italia:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esperaba que Ludwig encontrase la cruz, le tenía mucho cariño y como no sabía adónde me iban a enviar, prefería que lo guardase él por si acaso, odiaría que se rompiese o se perdiese.

Viajamos hasta cruzar el este de Alemania para llegar a lo que había sido Polonia. Divisé una especie de campamento por la ventana del coche, estaba formada por muchas casetas rodeadas de alambrada. Había bastantes personas en su interior, pero no parecían felices y sus ropas de rayas estaban sucias. No lo entendía, si no les gustaba ese sitio ¿Por qué no se iban?

Finalmente, llegamos a la entrada. había un cartel colgando con las siguientes letras en hierro:

"_Arbeit macht frei_", el trabajo os hará libres

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::Fin del primer capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

Para los que no lo sepan, "Heil Hitler" era el saludo obligatorio en todo el territorio de la Alemania nazi. Era su hola, hasta el punto que la gente lo utilizaba así.

La frase "_Arbeit macht frei_" fue el lema que aparecía en muchos campos de concentración en la entrada, totalmente cruel e irónica.

El título es un recordatorio al niño con el pijama de rayas que me leí hace ya varios años y cuyo final me hizo llorar.

Este ha sido el primer capítulo como he dicho es más fuerte que mis otros fanfic en los primeros capítulos no. Ahora es vuestra elección si queréis mandarme un review o me lanzáis tomates (No para comerlos si no porque estáis cabreados; yo por si las moscas me voy a esconder).

Hasta la próxima semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia (Obviamente)

Este capitulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mis historias, le ponen en alerta o en favoritos o mandan review como siempre.** Especialmente****,** este capítulo está dedicado a aquellos que sobrevivieron al accidente de tren en Santiago y sobre todo, a aquellos que nunca llegarán a la estación ni volverán a ver a sus seres queridos, gente que como en Auschwitz, nunca debió de terminar su viaje de ese modo. Desde Extremadura todo mi apoyo.

23 de Octubre

Pasaron los días, para transformarse en semanas. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante: No había nadie que se metiese en mi cama todas las noche, nadie que intentase huir de mis entrenamientos, nadie que llenase mi casa de inútiles banderas blancas, nadie que me llamase por cada problema que tenía... debería ser feliz, había perdido a mi dolor de cuello; pero también había perdido otras cosas, había perdido a la persona que me esperaba en casa para curarme las heridas cuando llegaba después de una batalla, que preparaba la comida y la cena todos los días aunque fuese pasta, que intentaba alegrarme con cualquier tontería, que había visto más allá de las apariencias, que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Me sentía solo, Japón había vuelto una semana después a su tierra, allí le necesitaban y aquí el ambiente era insostenible. Desde el día en que se marchó Italia, solo hablaba conmigo lo justo y necesario, creía que había sido un cobarde al dejar que se lo llevaran así, sin pelear o buscarle. Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, nos vigilaban a todas horas y no tenía ninguna pista de su localización. Me calmaba pensando que estaría bien, que solo se lo habían llevado a otro lugar porque sabían que yo no lo trataría nunca como un prisionero de guerra. Pero solo era una ilusión vana, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía con los disidentes o traidores.

Desde el día de la marcha de Italia, seguía la misma rutina todos los días. Me levantaba en una cama vacía, realizaba el entrenamiento sin nadie a quien enseñar, me hacía un almuerzo sencillo para comer yo solo, descansaba durante una hora leyendo alguno de los libros permitidos o algún periódico, después me ponía a trabajar en los documentos que me habían enviado para ese día, cenaba y me metía en la cama intentando dormir. Solo cambiaba cuando era citado para alguna fiesta o debía luchar en algún frente, nada más.

Me metí en la cama después de otro día solitario. Mañana sería otro día más en el que el remordimiento me seguirían reconcomiendo la conciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté sobresaltado, había oído un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo, Saqué la pistola con la que siempre dormía debajo de la almohada y bajé sigilosamente las escaleras.

Noté como se movía una sombra por todo el salón, con cuidado la seguí y levanté mi arma hasta tocar su cabeza con la punta de mi pistola.

-No te muevas o te vuelo la cabeza-Le advertí fijándome en que no hiciese amago de realizar algún movimiento.

-Es usted Ludwig Beilschmidt. ¿Verdad?

-Ja, quien lo pregunta.

-Soy uno de los guardias que vigilan el recinto.

-Ninguno de mis guardias entraría a las cuatro de la mañana como un ladrón- No le creía, era extraño que ninguno de mis tres perros ladrase, pero podía ser un miembro de la resistencia que formaba parte de mi guardia, era posible. Pulsé el interruptor de la luz que estaba a mi lado. Cuando la habitación quedó iluminada, me encontré a un joven de unos veinte años de pelo rubio y ojos verdes con el uniforme de las SS.

-Soy el nuevo. Fui enviado a este destino hace una semana desde Auschwitz en la Provinz Oberschlesien.

-Muy bien, pero eso no explica porque no debería pegarte un tiro por posible insubordinación y traición.- Repliqué, no entendía pporque me lo contaba, quizás para que bajase la guardia y pudiera reducirme. Aunque un chico tan desgarbado no lo conseguiría nunca.

-Él dijo que dirías eso. Que te comportarías de esta forma.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- No sabía quien le había enviado, pero debía ser muy idiota para enviar a uno de los suyos así o me conocía de algo.

-Él mismo que me dió este paquete- Contestó tendiéndomelo- Feliciano Vargas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Explícame todo lo que ha pasado- Le ordené señalando la silla que se encontraba enfrente mío tras abrir el paquete, contenía una pequeña bandera blanca. En cuanto la vi, supe que era él, nadie más me enviaría algo parecido.

-Le conocí en Auschwitz, era uno de los prisioneros a los que vigilaba, en la sección de aquellos que eran utilizados en las pruebas médicas. Me llamó la atención de cómo era, siempre ayudando a los demás internos en lo que fuese necesario. Es uno de los favoritos del doctor Mengele.- En este momento paró para continuar poco después- Cuando supo adónde iba a ser destinado me pidió que te diese el paquete.

-¿Qué es esa sección?- Creía saber que era, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-No creo que sea lo mejor.

-Dímelo ¿Qué le han hecho?!- Le grité, no quería perder los papeles, pero la duda me estaba matando.

-Mengele siempre ha estado loco, puede comportarse como un ángel con sus pacientes para convertirse en el mismo diablo. Le he visto hacer cosas horribles a niños unos minutos después de darles algún dulce. Feliciano es, según él, la joya de la corona; una persona que no puede morir, que se curará unas pocas horas después, que tiene un hermano que parece su gemelo; es perfecto según él. Un conejillo de indias con el que podrá jugar siempre.- Se calló en ese momento mirándome, yo no podía procesarlo, le había enviado al infierno. Me senté en una silla y hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos. En ese instante tomé la decisión que debería haber tomado hace semanas, le sacaría de allí costase lo que costase, le había prometido que le protegería y había fallado. Esta vez eso no sucedería.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí?-Le pregunté, tenía que saber en qué bando se encontraba. Extendí mi mano hacia él.

-Ja- Aceptó estrechándome la mano.

-Mi nombre es Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

-El mío Ulrich Müller.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde, me contó que había entrado en las SS por su padre, un creyente radical de la ideología. Se había visto obligado a ir a Auschwitz, pero le había tocado una buena asignación en la zona médica, cuidando a los internos. Nunca había tenido que matar a alguien, aunque había sido obligado varias veces a tomar notas en diversos experimentos. Cuando habían pedido a alguien para venir a aquí, su padre movió algunos hilos y lo envió para ser parte de la vigilancia.

Ideamos un plan, mañana por la noche, iría hasta la zona que vigilaba y saltaría la valla donde me esperaría al otro lado, entonces le ataría y le golpearía para dejarlo sin sentido, para asegurarnos de que si alguien le encontraba creyese que me había escapado sin ayuda y le había asaltado. Cogería su moto y huiría hacia Varsovia, el único lugar donde podría encontrar a las personas capaces de meterme en Auschwitz. Desde el momento en que saliese del recinto, estaría solo y sería perseguido por las SS.

Nos despedimos y salió de mi casa, volviendo a su guardia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me comporté como normalmente lo hacía para no levantar sospechas con algunos cambios, utilicé toda la tarde en vez de trabajar, preparé una pequeña mochila donde metí ropa, dinero, cartuchos con balas... Todo lo necesario. Lo único que no era considerado necesario eran dos fotos, una con mi bruder (Se encontraba en el frente ruso en esos momentos luchando contra Iván y sus tropas) y otra con Italia y Japón después de la firma del pacto tripartito y las dos cruces que colgaban de mi cuello, un recordatorio de mi promesa y del objetivo de mi misión.

En cuanto cayó la noche, salí de la casa a la que había llamado hogar durante décadas. No me despedí de mis perros, aunque eran muy importantes para mí, ladrarían en cuanto me vieran, alertando a los soldados de mi partida, lo último que deseaba. Esperaba que no les pasara nada durante mi ausencia, que Gilbert se encargara de ellos (También era su casa) y los cuidara, no estaba muy seguro de que pensar sobre si me haría caso o no, pero no podía echarme atrás.

Por fin, llegué a la verja donde me esperaba mi compañero. Salté fácilmente la valla para situarme a su lado.

-Impresionante. Te va a ser muy útil al infierno al que vas. ¿Sabes pilotar este tipo de moto?

-Ja, tuve una de las primeras.

-Cuando se inventaron deberías tener... Ja, Eres un país, para ti eso fue hace poco, es fácil olvidarse, pareces humano. Eso es lo único que tenía que decirte, además de buena suerte.

Le até, pero antes tenía una pregunta que hacerle y que no me había atrevido en hacer, además de una duda, sabía que no me traicionaría, pero había algo en su historia que no cuadraba.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Sé que te cayó bien Feliciano, pero esto es muy arriesgado.- No me movería de allí hasta que me lo dijese y debió de captarlo porque suspiró y empezó a hablar

-Es una historia un poco larga, intentaré resumírtela un poco, tienes que irte. He estado enamorado toda mi vida de la misma chica. Era mi vecina desde la infancia, pero era de origen judío. Cuando mi padre se enteró de nuestra relación, mandó a ella y a toda su familia al campo de concentración más cercano y a mí me metió en las SS.-miraba hacia el frente, olvidándose de que yo estaba allí.

-Hace un año me destinaron a Auschwitz, donde me la encontré. Había sido separada de su familia: su hermano pequeño fue enviado a las cámaras de gas en cuanto vino junto con su madre que se negó a separarse de él, su dos hermanas mayores fueron enviadas a Dachau, su otro hermano está en el bloque de los hombres y de su padre no tengo ni idea de cuál es su paradero. No pude aparecer ante ella con este uniforme- Bajó la mirada hacia sus ropas de las SS.

-Fue designada al grupo que repartía la comida a los demás prisioneros. Intentaba ayudarla en todo lo que podía sin que supiese quien era, pero cada día estaba más débil. Un día, mientras vigilaba cerca de donde ella estaba repartiendo la comida al grupo que era utilizado en los experimentos (Enanos, gemelos, discapacitados mentales, tu amigo...), la vi caerse del cansancio. Salí corriendo a ayudarla, si otro guardia la veía así la mataría. En esos momentos, tu amigo se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse; le dio su ración de comida, ella le dijo que no, pero no cambió de idea, insistió hasta que la aceptó. Unos pocos días más tardes me enteré de quien era. Hablé varias veces con él, agradeciéndole lo que hizo; él, al contrario que los demás internos, no me tenía miedo y me contestaba, sabía que no era mala persona, en una de nuestras charlas me contó que eras su mejor amigo.

-¿Y?- Aquí es donde me parecía extraño. Feliciano le daría una bandera blanca a cualquiera de recuerdo, pero me seguía pareciendo raro que me diese algo tan impersonal a mí, lo más normal es que también hubiese traído una carta.

-En esta parte te mentí. Cuando supe a donde iba, le dije que me diese algo para recordarle, un objeto que te pudiese enseñar y confiases en mí. No le conté la verdad porque no sabía si seguías siendo como él te describía, podrías haberte doblegado a las órdenes del Führer o creer realmente toda la ideología. También podrías haberme matado en cuanto mencioné a Feliciano, sin embargo pediste mi ayuda para salvarle, no se equivocó.-Bajó la mirada, esperaba seguramente a que le golpease por mentirme. No lo hice, en esos tiempos era muy peligroso confiar y fácilmente podría haber sido como él decía, si no le había ayudado una vez, no había ninguna razón para pensar que lo haría esta vez.- Y eso fue todo hasta hace una semana.

-Sabes que todo podría haber sido una prueba y que ahora podría pegarte un tiro por ayudar a un prisionero o por mentirme.

-Ja. Y yo alguien que hubiese enviado el gobierno para asegurarse de tu lealtad.

-Tienes razón. Adiós, Ulrich.

-Adiós. Buena suerte-Le golpeé en la cabeza y le amordacé fuerte, podría ser un aliado, pero su vida dependía de esas cuerdas.

Después de eso corrí hasta el claro donde había dejado la moto. Cuando me acerqué a ella, oí un chasquido detrás de mí y sentí el cañón de una pistola en la sien.

-Y bien, maldito figlio di puttana ¿Dónde está mi fratello?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Me enviáis un review, please? ¿O me lanzáis tomates?

Hasta el próximo capítulo : )


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Ya he vuelto. El capítulo de hoy es bastante corto.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (Lo que es obvio ¿Alguien se cree que soy su creador? No)

Agradecimientos: A todos los que han mandado review, le han dado a seguir o a favoritos.

**Capítulo 3**

24 de Octubre

-Y bien, maldito figlio di puttana ¿Dónde está mi fratello?

¿Qué hacía Romano aquí? Debía estar en la zona de los aliados, no en Alemania donde sería hecho prisionero de guerra si fuese capturado; además de venir, había traído a España con él, un país neutral ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-¿Por qué estáis en mi casa?- Pregunté tontamente, no me podía creer que estos dos estuviesen a unos kilómetros de Berlín, el centro de poder del tercer Reich.

-Cállate, aquí las preguntas las hago yo- Me clavó más la pistola en la cabeza recarcando que el que tenía la pistola apuntando al otro era él- ¿Dónde-está-mi-fratello?- Para reforzar sus palabras me dio un golpe con el cañón de la pistola por cada palabra que pronunciaba, no con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarme inconsciente, pero lo suficiente para que fueran dolorosos.

-En Auschwitz.

-¿En dónde has dicho?- Los dos me miraban boquiabiertos sin poder creérselo, la incredulidad de Romano se convirtió en ira rápidamente.

- ¡HAS ENVIADO A MI FRATELLO A UNO DE TUS CAMPOS DE CONCENTRACIÓN, NAZI FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!- Me gritó sin importarle quien pudiese escucharle para después lanzarse sobre mí para golpearme con la pistola en la cabeza hasta dejarme sangrando inconsciente en el suelo, por suerte, España le paró. No fue porque me creyese inocente, en ambos las miradas eran de odio, sin mostrar nada de perdón en su mirada. Debía creer que si me herían nunca podrían sacarme la forma de liberarlo.

-Al mismo sitio al que voy, a Auschwitz.- Los dos tenían razón al odiarme, pero tenía que irme antes de que se diesen cuenta los soldados del recinto de mi huida.

-Estás mintiendo, solo quieres salvarte, bastardo.

-Dice la verdad, Lovino. Mira sus ojos, no mienten.- Era extraño que estuviese en contra de su antiguo subordinado, pero no podía pararme a admirar eso. Tenía que defenderme en ese momento o nunca me dejarían ir y seríamos los tres capturados dentro de unas horas cuando se diese la voz de alarma. Les expliqué mi plan en cuestión de minutos, los dos escuchándome atentamente. Se quedaron en silencio al finalizar, no sabía si me creían o no, recé para que me creyeran, era mi única oportunidad de irme sin usar la fuerza bruta para librarme de los dos.

-En resumen, vas a viajar hasta Varsovia para encontrarte con la resistencia, la misma resistencia que quiere matar a todos los alemanes que se encuentran en sus tierras asesinando cruelmente a sus compatriotas. Ellos, si no te asesinan primero, te infiltrarán en un campo donde cientos de personas mueren al día. Huirás con mi hermano que seguramente estará herido por lo que me has contado y le llevarás a cuestas durante kilómetros y kilómetros, con las puñeteras SS pisándote los talones hasta un lugar seguro tras meses viviendo con torturas, castigos y sin casi nada que comer. No sé si tantas patatas te han afectado el cerebro y no piensas con claridad o es la mejor patraña que he oído en mi vida.- Romano fue el primero en hablar bajando por primera vez el cañón de su arma hasta el suelo.

-Ja. La síntesis es esa. Sé que parece una locura, pero voy a hacerlo digáis lo que digáis. Es mi responsabilidad.- Me crucé de brazos. No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer por ninguna razón, era mi culpa que Feliciano estuviese en esa situación y sería yo quien le sacaría de allí.

-Te ayudaremos.- No he oído bien ¿Romano me ayudaría?- Levanté la cabeza atónito, lo más que me esperaba era que me dejase irme de allí sin luchar.- No me malinterpretes, te sigo odiando con todas mis fuerzas, pero eres el único que puede entrar. A mí fácilmente me reconocerían teniendo a Feliciano con ellos, además de que no sé el idioma de los come-patatas (Alemán) ni polaco y España es un país neutral, si le descubriesen podría meterse en serios problemas con el imbécil de su jefe. Tú eres Alemania, aunque te descubriesen no te matarían. Eres su nación, sería una estupidez matar a su propia nación. Además sigue siendo tu culpa que mi fratello esté es esa situación- Aclaró, no quería parecer que le caía mejor, lo que era verdad de todos modos. Nunca le caería bien y lo aceptaba

-¿Y cómo le vamos a ayudar, Lovi?- Preguntó España curioso. Yo también quería saber de que forma iban a ayudarme, por lo que presté toda mi atención a su plan.

-Te harás pasar por él. Nos dirigiremosa Francia hasta llegar a España, el pervertido del vino puede ayudarnos a escapar de todos esos malditos nazis que pululan por sus tierras como si fueran suyas. Les llevaremos en dirección contraria mientras te diriges a Varsovia. Es un plan que no puede fallar.- Finalizó, después de contarnos su idea se dirigió solamente a mí.- Espero que no nos estés mintiendo o te seguiré hasta matarte. Y si fracasas también te mataré. No se te ocurra fallar, bastardo patata- Creo que era su forma de desearme buena suerte, no estoy muy seguro.

-Espero que consigas rescatar a Ita-chan.

Los dos se alejaron de mí para dirigirse a los arbustos donde habían dejado sus motocicletas. Me acerqué a la mía, por fin podía montar en la moto. Arranqué el motor de la mía, las charlas con Müller, Italia del sur y España me habían retrasado bastante, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Macho patatas, pregunta por Polonia. Él es parte de la resistencia en su país, igual que yo en el mío.- Me gritó el italiano por encima del ruido de las motos.

Salí de allí en dirección contraria a esos dos, rumbo a Varsovia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Se acabó el capítulo! Sé que a muchos os hubiese gustado que Romano y España acompañasen a Alemania, pero un país no puede pulular por el centro del territorio enemigo tranquilamente y España, aunque estuvo a favor del bando fascista al principio de la guerra (No entramos en ella, pero sí la apoyaba, incluso llegó a enviar la división azul para ayudar en el frente oriental), no entró en ella.

Eso es todo, espero que me enviéis un review si os gusta o me lancéis tomates si no os gusta.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo. Tengo un anuncio importante: En los próximos 20 días no voy a poder actualizar porque me voy de vacaciones. Podré contestar a los review porque me llevo el móvil. Os espero abajo.

** Capítulo 4**

21 de Noviembre.

Había tardado casi un mes, un mes en recorrer los más de quinientos kilómetros que había de distancia entre las dos capitales pero por fin había llegado a Varsovia. La razón de li tardanza fue a causa de las numerosas tropas alemanas que recorrían el territorio por el que tuve que pasar, tuve que esconderme de cada una de ellas o me hubiesen capturado y enviado de vuelta a Berlín.

La antigua ciudad polaca no se parecía en nada a lo que recordaba, las calles antes limpias y llenas de vida estaban grises igual que el aspecto de los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por las calles. Los únicos que parecían medianamente felices eran los soldados alemanes que se encontraban por las calles, vigilando y asegurándose del orden en las calles.

Por mi apariencia alemana no tuve muchos problemas en la ciudad, los soldados me trataban como uno de los suyos y los polacos se alejaban de mí asustados, no queriéndose meter en problemas con las SS, alguno me miraban con odio, pero eso había sido lo más amenazador con lo que me había encontrado. Pero esa misma apariencia alemana era la que me causaba tantos problemas para encontrar a aquellos que buscaba. Siempre que me acercaba a un polaco de aspecto sospechoso o rebelde este desaparecía como un conejo asustado ¿No eran la resistencia polaca? Lo único que hacían era huir de mí.

2 de diciembre

Llevaba más de diez días en esa ciudad y mi comportamiento empezaba a resultar sospechoso a las tropas apostadas allí. La única ventaja era la disminución del miedo que tenían algunos polacos hacia mí, al no haber insultado a ninguno de ellos desde mi llegada o que hubiese curado a un niño polaco que se había tropezado conmigo y caído al suelo dos días atrás (Tantos años curando todas las heridas que se hacía Feliciano me habían ayudado a formarme. Lo que más me había motivado a curarle era el parecido a Italia ambos tenían el pelo del mismo color castaño). Desde el día que le había curado el pequeño niño, que se llamaba Krzystof según me había contado él mismo, me seguía a todas partes para desesperación de su madre que seguía pensando que era un nazi que pegaría un tiro a su hijo en cuanto hiciese algo que no me gustase.

Desalentado tras otro día de infructuosa búsqueda, me tumbé en la pequeña cama que había alquilado en uno de los pocos hoteles que seguían abierto desde el comienzo de la guerra. Intenté dormirme, mañana sería otro día de búsqueda, pero no pude dormir mucho tiempo, unas horas después cuatro enmascarados se internaron en mi habitación y me redujeron.

-Tírate al suelo y no pronuncies ninguna palabra- Me susurró uno de los encapuchados en polaco mientras los demás se encargaban de atarme- Si se te ocurre decir una sola sílaba te reviento la cabeza.- Estuve a punto de replicarle explicándole que aunque lo hiciese lo único que conseguiría sería que pasase unas horas en el suelo esperando que mi cráneo y cerebro se reconstruyesen. No lo hice, quería que confiasen en mí, no que me trataran como un mono de feria.

-Tápale los ojos y la boca con las vendas.- Ordenó el que había hablado antes- No queremos que pida ayuda o sepa adónde vamos.

Solo caminé fiándome de las indicaciones de los hombre, no me dirigieron la palabra salvo para darme órdenes como "Gira a la izquierda" "Ahora hay peldaños" o "Para".

Tras treinta minutos de paseo, pero que para mí fueron una eternidad, llegamos a nuestro lugar de destino, arrojándome a lo que seguramente era una celda y cerrando por lo que supuse la puerta con llave por el ruido. A los pocos minutos los mismos hombres me levantaron y me transportaron hasta otra sala donde me quitaron todas las cuerdas y vendas para ponerme unas esposas bajo la atenta mirada de mis secuestradores y unas cuantas pistolas que me apuntaban.

Después de eso me obligaron a sentarme en una silla para interrogarme.

-¿Sabes quién soy muchacho?

-No- contesté sinceramente, ese hombre no tenía pinta de dejarse engañar.

-Soy el capitán al mando de todos los rebeldes de esta base y tú eres mi prisionero.- Se echó para atrás en su silla y encendió un cigarro- Estoy realmente sorprendido con tu actitud, llevamos varios días siguiéndote. No tratas a los polacos como humanos de segunda fila ni te codeas con las tropas alemanas. Hasta hace unos días tenía tres posibles respuestas:

Eres un espía enviado por los nazis, eso sería estúpido fácilmente los alemanes podríais enviar a un topo polaco.

Eres un disidente de Alemania que ha huido, eso también sería extraño, sería mucho más seguro para ti ir hacia España, Suiza o Inglaterra. O que quieres unirte a nosotros, eso tampoco sería muy normal sería más fácil unirse a la resistencia en tu propio país.

Y la última, estás buscando algo o a alguien, no has preguntado por una persona sino por nosotros, eso solo puede significar que necesitas nuestra ayuda. Cuando te vimos curar a ese niño, nos dimos cuenta de que no creías en toda esa tontería racista o que eras el mejor actor del mundo. Un alemán cualquiera le hubiese golpeado o hubiese hecho como si no le hubiera visto y en el peor de los casos, le habría pegado un tiro. Ese niño te siguió en los siguientes días y no le apartaste, incluso le compraste comida cuando te dijo que tenía hambre.

Me impresionó que también supiesen eso ¿Había estado tan ciego que no me había dado cuenta de tener a la resistencia espiándome? Lamentablemente, la respuesta era sí. Tanto entrenamiento durante años y me podían seguir fácilmente.

-¿Hasta aquí lo has entendido?

-J... Sí- Me di cuenta a tiempo, no creo que fuese muy inteligente hablar en alemán con esa gente.

-Hace unas horas revisamos tu mochila. Se puede notar que eres ordenado y que no traes nada innecesario, lo único que no ha servido de ayuda son dos fotografías una con un hombre albino y otra con lo que seguramente es un japonés y un italiano a juzgar por la fecha. El único otro objeto que nos has servido de ayuda son las dos cruces que llevas colgando del cuello. Las hemos visto durante una de las tardes en las que alguno de los míoste seguín ¿Puedo verla?- Realmente no era una petición, solo estaba enmascarando una orden. Las cogería quisiera o no.

-Sí- El hombre se levantó dando la vuelta a la mesa. Cogió un cuchillo y cortó las dos cuerdas donde pendían las dos cruces. Volvió a su sitio y las observó, dándoles la vuelta.

-Muy interesante. Por el nombre esta es la tuya, te llamas Ludwig ¿No?- Asentí con la cabeza.- Pero la otra no lo es, un hombre no puede tener dos cruces de hierro. Por lo que veo ambas tienen la misma fecha grabada en la parte trasera.- Una cruz, la que tenía dos fechas (la de la creación de Alemania que fue cuando me la dio mi hermano y la otra con la fecha en que le di una a Feliciano) era la mía y la otra era lógicamente la de Italia.

-Contéstame ¿De quién es la otra? Es una persona importante para ti ¿Es a quien has venido a buscar o está muerto y por eso la llevas?- Me quedé callado, sin ganas de contestar- ¡RESPÓNDEME!- Subió el volumen de su voz hasta gritar la última frase. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y no era lo mejor.

-Es de la persona a la que busco.

-Empiezas a contestar, muy bien. ¿Quién es? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tu padre? ¿Qué hizo para cabrear a los alemanes?

-Es italiano, cuando se produjo el armisticio le encerraron en Auschwitz y ahora quiero sacarle de allí. Por eso quiero vuestra ayuda, para entrar allí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has venido para rescatar a un traidor del mayor campo de concentración que existe?- Estaba atónito, creo que en realidad no creía que un alemán hiciese eso por alguien que no fuese de lo que ellos suponían la raza aria.

-Sí- No hacía falta decir más, todo estaba dicho. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarme.

-Avisadme cuando diga la verdad.- Ordenó a los dos que estaban apostados a los lados de la puerta.

-¡ES LA VERDAD!- Giré la cabeza para verle abrir la puerta de la sala. Cuando lo oyó paró en seco y me miró.

-¡Creerías que un alemán con la condecoración de la cruz de hierro salvaría a un italiano de un puto campo de exterminio, ni siquiera de uno de concentración!

-¿Un campo de e-exter-terminio?- No podía ser. Sabía que eran de concentración, moría gente en ellas, pero no eran asesinatos en masa. Si realmente eran campos de extermino ¿Qué permití?

-¿No lo sabías? ¿No sabías que cada día mueren cientos, algunas veces miles, de personas en cámaras de gas ahogándose hasta la muerte? ¿O asesinados a balazos? ¿O maltratados hasta la muerte? ¿Tampoco sabías que los primeros en morir son los niños y los ancianos?

-No puede ser verdad.

-Las pocas personas que han salido de allí nos lo han contado todo. Si no mueres de hambre o por enfermedad, ellos se encargarán. Lleváoslo a su celda hasta que decida ser más cooperativo.- Ordenó a los dos que se encontraban detrás suya.

No me resistí, si lo que había dicho era verdad; mis compatriotas, mis ciudadanos eran asesinos desalmados, sin escrúpulos, sin compasión ¿Qué clase de sociedad había creado?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque Ludwig no lo está pasando muy bien. No me peguéis ¿Vale? Soy muy joven para morir. :'( Así que mandadme un review, no nada peligroso como tomates rellenos de veneno (¿Pero para qué daré ideas?)

Por cierto ¿A alguien se le ocurre un nombre para el capitán polaco? Uno de un capitán de las fuerzas rebeldes en Polonia no, porque más adelante saldrán algunos y no quiero que se repitan (A no ser que sea de alguno que no conociese y no salga en la Wikipedia que si es así, bienvenido sea.

¡Hasta luego! : )


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¡Ya volví de las vacaciones! Y como prometía, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste : )

** Capítulo 5**

14 de diciembre.

-¡Contesta de una vez! - Gritó uno de mis captores dando un golpe en la mesa que nos separaban. Estaba harto de la misma respuesta de siempre.- ¿Cuál-es-tu-objetivo?!

Habían pasado más de diez días desde que fui encarcelado en una pequeña habitación. Todos los días me sacaban durante unas horas para interrogarme intentando descubrir algo que no existía. Desde el primer día les dije siempre lo mismo pero seguían sin creer ninguna de mis palabras, en su mente era imposible que un alemán lo arriesgara todo para salvar a un enemigo. Ni yo mismo podía creérmela, si alguien me hubiese contado esta historia hace cuatro meses, lo hubiese mandado al manicomio tomándolo por loco.

Siempre eran las mismas preguntas, de dónde era, que hacía allí, cuál era mi objetivo, si los nazis sabían de mi misión... Pensaban que matarme de hambre funcionaría (yo sabía perfectamente lo inútil que era eso, para matar a una nación de hambre debería pasar meses sin comida ni agua) o que podrían intimidarme mediante amenazas, insultos y algún que otro golpe. No consiguieron nada con ese tipo de interrogatorios, lo único que podría hacerme hablar sería a causa de la tortura que alguno de los miembros de la resistencia me infligiese. No por el dolor, sino por las heridas en sí misma; si llegaba a suceder en pocas horas se darían cuenta de que era distinto de ellos, una herida que se curase en unos minutos suscitaría muchas sospechas sobre quien era realmente.

-Estoy harto de tus respuestas ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? Es increíble tu aguante, pero eso aquí no importa. Dariuz, encárgate de él, yo me rindo, no puedo sacarle nada. Veamos si después de una paliza, es más cooperador.- Le dijo al hombre que estaba detrás de mí, apostado en la puerta.

-Feliks Łukasiewicz.- Le grité mientras abría la puerta para irse. No llegó a abrir la puerta, porque al escucharme se paró en seco al oír el nombre.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?- Me preguntó dándose lentamente la vuelta sin creerse lo que había oído.

-Quiero hablar con Feliks Łukasiewicz- Repetí sin amedrentarme. Me daba lo mismo, si ese hombre me hacía una herida y me curaba a las pocas horas, me descubrirían. Era mejor hablar directamente con Polonia, aunque me odiase por invadir su territorio y asesinar a su población.

-T-tú, quédate aquí con el prisionero, no le toques. Voy a hablar con el capitán.- Ordenó al que hubiese sido mi torturador si no hubiese nombrado a Polonia.

Unos pocos minutos después, volvió seguido del hombre que me interrogó el primer día.

-Salid de aquí, ambos.- Ordenó el capitán a sus subordinados mientras se sentaba en la silla donde antes se había sentado su subordinado.

-Tras estar diez días sin comer y no soltar una palabra distinta a la del primer día, lo primero que dices es un nombre de alguien muy importante. ¿Sabes quién es?

-Ja. Polonia.

-Veo que conoces la verdad. ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Te lo contaron tus superiores o lo averiguaste solo?- Preguntó ansioso por una respuesta completa.

-No diré nada hasta hablar con él.

-No estás en posición de mandar nada. Eres prisionero del AK, podríamos torturarte hasta que lo dijeras.- Me amenazó, cabreado por el giro de los acontecimientos.

-Solo dile mi nombre, Ludwig. Si en unos días no viene, os lo contaré todo, lo juro.- Nos miramos a los ojos hasta que él apartó la mirada.

-¿Tan seguro estás? Eres el primero en pedirme algo tan extraño, muchacho. Creo que la historia del otro día tiene en parte verdad, pero nos estás ocultando algo muy importante, lo suficientemente importante como para hacer la diferencia. Estoy de acuerdo con el trato, será interesante. Pero primero, prométeme esto: Si pasan cinco días me lo contarás todo sin olvidarte nada.

-Lo juro.- Prometí; si me equivocaba le contaría la verdad. Cuando la supieran me torturarían hasta la muerte; ese sería el justo castigo por fallar en mi cometido de salvar a Feliciano. Morir a manos de aquellos que mis paisanos han matado y maltratado hasta la muerte.

-Le llamaré ahora mismo, veremos quién gana la apuesta, kraut. Tú o yo.- Salió de la habitación rápido. Había ganado una batalla, pero no estaba muy seguro de si había ganado algo realmente, posiblemente había firmado mi pena de muerte.

17 de Diciembre

Desde hace tres días no me habían sacado de mi habitación para nada, ni siquiera me habían llamado para interrogarme. Solo abrían la puerta para dejarme un trozo de pan duro y un tazón de sopa insípida. No estaba en posición de quejarme, había estado días sin comer, solo bebiendo un vaso de agua; quizás no moriría de hambre, pero sentía la misma sensación desagradable que los humanos al estar hambrientos.

Recordé los sucesos de mi último interrogatorio para olvidarme de la sensación de ansiedad y nerviosismo que me dominaba.

Flashback

_ -No sé qué has hecho para cabrear tanto a ese tipo, ha pedido expresamente que no te hagamos daño hasta que él llegue. Dijo que el mismo se encargaría de ti.- Comentó a volver a la habitación._

_ -Mucha gente me odia ahora mismo, no es tan raro._

_ -Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, parecía querer matarme. No sé si hubiese sido mejor que me hubieses contado la verdad a mí. ¿Un cigarro?- Me ofreció de una caja que tenía en la mano._

_ -Nein, no fumo.-Respondí para darme cuenta de lo absurda que era la escena.- ¿Por qué me ofreces un cigarrillo? Soy tu prisionero._

_ -Personalmente, no me caes mal. Eres valiente, no te has acobardado en ningún momento a pesar de tu situación, muchos suplicarían tras estar diez días sin comer y seguramente no nos ha dicho el nombre por miedo si no porque era lo mejor para tus propios planes ¿Me equivoco?_

_ Negué con la cabeza, ese hombre era inteligente, no se podía negar eso. Me hubiese gustado tener soldados así en el ejército alemán, alo mejor nunca se hubiese llegado a la situación que vivíamos en esos momentos. _

_ -Te llevaré a tu celda ahora. Tengo una reunión- Dio una última calada al cigarro y lo tiró al suelo.- Espero que no seas un nazi. _

Fin flashback

La puerta del calabozo se abrió, mostrando al capitán.

-Ha llegado, muchacho. Y trae a gente muy poderosa con él. Te repito lo del otro día, espero que no seas un nazi.

-Yo también espero que me crean inocente- Confesé. Me levanté del catre donde estaba sentado para demostrar que no estaba agotado por la falta de alimento o asustado por mi situación. Era Alemania, no podía demostrar debilidad.

Polonia y otro hombre entraron en la habitación. El primero al verme, se paró con la boca abierta para después pegarme una bofetada en la cara.

-¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A VENIR AQUÍ!- Me gritó fuera de sí. Tras golpearme, respiró profundamente para calmarse hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para hablar con normalidad.- Cuando me dijeron tu nombre, al principio como que no caí. Hasta que recordé a la única persona que conocía que se llamaba así.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Polonia.

-¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme ayuda, te has olvidado de lo que están haciendo tus soldados a mis ciudadanos!- Estalló, no debí de ser tan directo, pero estaba desesperado.

-Por favor, déjame explicarme. Después puedes matarme si eso te hará sentir mejor, solo te pido eso.- Nunca hubiese suplicado, pero era la vida de Feli la que estaba en juego y nunca la apostaría, me tragaría mi orgullo si hacía falta. Se mordió el labio y pareció pensarlo detenidamente.

-Tienes cinco minutos, ni uno más.

Tuve que resumir mi historia al máximo, sobre todo le expliqué mi idea de meterme en Auschwitz para salvar a Feli. Era irónico que tuviese que pedir ayuda para entrar en uno de mis propios campos de concentración al país del que proceden la mayor parte de los prisioneros de ese campo.

-¿Feliciano está en Auschwitz?- Sonó preocupado, las pocas veces que habían estado juntos los dos se habían llevado bien.- ¿Y quieres meterte dentro?

-Ja. Está claro que piensas que es una locura.

-Como que totalmente. Te has vuelto contra tu propio país ¿Lo sabes?- la forma de hablar que usaba normalmente volvió, comportándose como si nunca me hubiese abofeteado.

-Sí, sé perfectamente que está prohibido. Siempre tenemos que actuar como nos lo dicte nuestro líder, pero me niego a matar a mi mejor amigo en el proceso.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo ¿Sabías que parte del AK piensa que tenemos que conquistar y disolver Lituania? No puedo decir nada, pero no dejaré que maten a Liet. No están aprendiendo nada de lo que está pasando, quieren hacer lo mismo contra lo que estamos luchando todos los días.

-Entonces ¿Me ayudarás?- Sentí un poco de esperanza, si él me apoyaba tenía un importante aliado.

-Sí, pero quiero que entiendas algo. No van a confiar en ti y solo la cúpula de la rebelión sabrá quién eres, te mandarán a varias misiones hasta que te ayudemos a entrar. Y seguramente si consigues escapar de Auschwitz, en el proceso tendrás que matar a los alemanes que te hayan encontrado en medio de la huida. No creo que seas capaz de hacer eso, ósea, son tus habitantes.

-Lo sé. Haré lo que sea para sacar a Feli de allí.

-Voy a llamar a alguien para que te quite las cadenas, tienes que presentarte a la cúpula imponente, como un súper general, más de uno se va a quedar totalmente pasmado cuando sepan quién eres. La propia Alemania está a nuestro favor en la guerra, nadie se lo creerá.- Exclamó alegre, como si fuésemos amigos que nos hubiésemos encontrado por casualidad en la calle.

-Ni yo me lo imagino.- Me senté para esperar a que llegase alguien para abrir la esposa.

-Alemania- Le miré mientras salía- ¿Estás seguro de que lo que sientes por Feliciano es solo amistad?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- Estaba confundido, Feli era mi mejor amigo ¿Qué más puede ser?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.- Cerró la puerta dejándome más desorientado que antes ¿A qué se refería?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

¿Os ha gustado? Solo queda un capítulo para que lo lleven a Auschwitz por lo que el próximo capítulo será bastante largo. Dejadme un review para saber vuestra opinión, cuánto más review, más ganas de escribir : )

Algunos se preguntarán qué es el AK o Armia Krajowa. En la segunda guerra mundial fue el principal movimiento de resistencia en Polonia, interviniendo por ejemplo en el alzamiento de Varsovia. Además, estaban en contra de los lituanos por enfrentamientos territoriales. Parece un poco increíble, ellos se querían librar de quienes habían invadido Polonia y querían hacer lo mismo con Lituania. Aunque los lituanos no se quedaban atrás.

Eso es todo ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! : )


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo quizás os parezca un poco lioso, pero aquí tenéis la explicación, voy a ir alternando el pasado con el presente (Para Alemania no para nosotros), es decir, los sucesos tras la reunión con los líderes de la resistencia y su llegada a Auschwitz respectivamente. Para que no haya confusión pondré al principio de cada apartado presente y pasado.

**Capítulo 6**

**Presente- 12 de marzo de 1944**

El vagón que nos transporta desde Varsovia se detiene por fin dando un bandazo. Mi sopor desaparece al momento, a mi lado Andrejez y los otros cinco compañeros del AK se despiertan y a los pocos segundos están igual de despejados que yo.

Las puertas se abren y voces alemanas nos indican que salgamos. Mientras salimos del vagón nos damos cuenta de que muchas personas no podrán bajar por su propio pie: niños, ancianos, enfermos... Todos ellos necesitan ayuda. Los gritos de los guardias nos avisan de que la poca paciencia que les quedaba se ha evaporado. Los primeros tiros resuenan en el primer vagón alertando de que solo quedan unos minutos para poder sacarles de allí o ellos mismos se encargarán de acabar con sus vidas.

Entre todos los demás prisioneros decidimos unirnos para ayudar a todos aquellos que sin ayuda no podrían bajar. Mientras bajo a un niño de cuatro años que se aferra a mí con todas sus fuerzas reviso el entorno que nos rodea. Nos encontramos en un andén lleno en esos momentos de una multitud que como yo se afanaba en ayudar a los que seguían en el interior de los vagones; más allá se observaban algunas casas y la zona donde se situaban los prisioneros. De unas casas apartadas del resto salía un humo negruzco con un extraño olor. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer me encontraba en frente de una abominación creada por mi propia población, un monstruo que nunca debería haber existir. Me consolé con la idea de que nunca hubiese logrado parar toda la maquinaria yo solo, incluso siendo Alemania hubiese sido inútil. No me reconfortaba mucho, pero era lo único que estaba a mi alcance.

** Pasado- 7 de enero de 1944**

La reunión había sido un éxito a medias. Los líderes del AK en Varsovia estaban atónitos por mi presencia. Muchos de ellos habían aceptado a regañadientes mi "ingreso" en la resistencia, ninguno de ellos confiaban en mí, solo era la principal nación enemiga para ellos. Muchos de ellos me hubiesen pegado un tiro al saber de mí. Por suerte, Polonia tenía la suficiente influencia para que aceptasen su decisión de apoyar mi plan.

Había sido una reunión bastante tensa en ambos lados. Según Polonia la cúpula empezaba a desconfiar de él, ellos querían que tras la guerra invadir Lituania mientras que él estaba en contra de la invasión. Si se llevaba a cabo, Lituania podría desaparecer. Entendía lo que sentía, yo había escapado y desobedecido las órdenes de los líderes por mi mejor amigo. Ambos eran amigos desde hace siglos, ninguno de los dos deseaba que el otro muriese.

Había pasado tres semanas desde la reunión. Desde entonces no se me había permitido salir de la base donde me hicieron prisionero. Desde mi entrada en el AK se había difundido una historia que explicase mi pasado. Según la versión para los otros rebeldes, yo era un alemán que huyó a Polonia para luchar contra los nazis, no tenía mucho sentido como había señalado el capitán de la base Andrejez pero valdría. Los polacos me toleraban y algunos incluso eran amigables, yo no había venido a hacerme amigos de humanos que vivirían solo ochenta años por lo que no intenté hacerme amigo de ellos, no sabía si me iría hoy, mañana o dentro de tres meses y muchos de ellos morirían antes de finalizar la guerra.

Ocupaba mi tiempo, realizando diversos trabajos en la base y encargándome del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, era muy doloroso ya que me recordaba demasiado a la época que entrenaba con Italia, pero se me daba bien. Era justo con el esfuerzo que debían realizar cada día y Dios sabe que necesitaban un buen entrenador.

-¡VAMOS! ¡A este paso cualquier soldado enemigo os atraparía en pocos minutos! ¡Cinco vueltas más!

-Lud, necesito que me acompañes.- Feliks se acercó a mí. Le había dicho que mientras estuviese ocupado no me molestase, pero no me hacía caso interrumpiendo cuando quería.

-Te he dicho que me llames Ludwig. Nadie me llama así.- Le repetí por tercera vez en ese día. Al único que se lo permitía era a Feliciano, pero no era necesario que lo supiese. Se comportaba de forma muy extraña cuando hablaba sobre mi relación con Italia, se parecía a Japón cuando le sorprendía leyendo uno de sus extraños mangas. Algún día tendría que preguntarle qué significaba "Gerita" y "Yaoi".

-Eres como que... totalmente aburrido.- Me recriminó. No me extrañaba la facilidad que tuvieron mis hombres para invadir Polonia, algunas veces se tomaba la guerra como una broma, algo que me enervaba.- Tienes que darte prisa, el hombre del que te hable está aquí, en la base. Tienes que hablar ahora mismo con él, es el único que te puede ayudar a sobrevivir en Auschwitz.

-¿Está aquí? ¡ME VOY A IR! ¡NI SE OS OCURRA INTENTAR ESCABULLIROS DE HACER LAS VUELTAS O CUANDO VUELVA CORRERÉIS DIEZ MÁS!- Los soldados me respondieron con un jadeante "Sí". Ninguno de ellos se saltaría ni una vuelta, me había asegurado de ello en las semanas que llevaba allí.

Seguí a Feliks hasta la sala en que se encontraba el hombre que me podría ayudar.

Flashback (Hace dos semanas)

_-Si no confías en el AK ¿Por qué trabajas con ellos- Pregunté al salir de una reunión. La tensión al hablar sobre Lituania entre Polonia y los demás lo notaría cualquiera._

_-Son los únicos que tienen como que alguna posibilidad de luchar contra las tropas SS. Además, no todos están a favor de destruir a los lituanos, entre ellos a Liet. Uno de ellos, Witold Pilecki, ha sido el único voluntario para entrar en Auschwitz y que ha vuelto para contarlo. Con él debes hablar, formó un grupo rebelde en Auschwitz con el que deberías contactar para que te ayudasen. _

_-¿Crees que me ayudará?_

_-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si aparecerá, su relación con parte del AK no es la mejor desde que abortaron la operación para liberar Auschwitz. Muchos de ellos y de los líderes de los aliados piensan que el número de muertes es demasiado exagerado. _

_-¿Era una exageración?_

_-No, sé perfectamente cuántas personas han muerto, pero no me toman en serio. Mi forma de ser les hace pensar que pueden manejarme como les dé la gana._

_-Ja._

Fin flashback

Al fin entré en la sala donde esperaba al antiguo prisionero del campo de concentración. Mi primera impresión fue de respeto, tenía un semblante serio de alguien que había visto mucho sufrimiento, iba vestido de paisano, pero tenía el porte de un general, con el pelo cortado casi al cero. Su mirada se fijó en mí, analizándome de arriba a abajo.

-Guten Morgen.- Saludé, me incomodaba su escrutinio.

-Dzień dobry. Cuando Feliks me contó lo que sucedía, pensé que era una broma o estaba borracho en el momento de la llamada... Ya veo que no. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ludwig.- Contesté secamente.

-Ya lo sabía, solo lo constataba, todavía no puedo creérmelo. Mi nombre es Wiltod. Después de esta presentación es hora de irnos, este lugar no es seguro para lo que vamos a hablar.- Mientras hablaba se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Ambos le seguimos por las alcantarillas por donde me trajeron la primera vez que vine hasta llegar a una tapadera que seguramente nos llevaría al exterior.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, los polacos no confían mucho en mí y no me gustaría destruir la poca confianza que tienen por una excursión.- Objeté, mi principal objetivo era salvar a Italia y para ello necesitaba la ayuda del AK, no pondrían en peligro la posible ayuda que me brindarían. La necesitaba quisiera o no.

-No pasará nada, vienes con Feliks y conmigo. Ambos somos muy importantes en la organización, si decimos que viniste porque te lo pedimos, no discutirán.

No muy convencido, le seguí hasta una pequeña habitación en un edificio medio abandonado. Se encontraba en la zona pobre de la ciudad cerca de un cuartel de las SS que vigilaba esa zona.

-Wiltod ¿No crees que estamos como súper cerca de las SS?- Preguntó preocupado Polonia. Yo también me mostré conforme con la pregunta planteada.

-Es el mejor lugar. Los _Szkop_ nunca se imaginarían que Polonia, Alemania y un buscado prisionero de guerra se encuentran a un palmo de sus narices.- Contestó. Era arriesgado, pero muy inteligente, no se les ocurriría buscar en un edificio que ven todos los días. Hice una mueca con la cara al oír el insulto, pero no me quejé tras ver como trataban a los polacos mis ciudadanos.

Entramos en una pequeña sala con una mesa y unas sillas desvencijadas. Las paredes estaban deterioradas y el suelo sucio. Nadie había entrado allí en mucho tiempo.

Los tres nos sentamos en las sillas para empezar la conversación que nos había llevado a caminar toda esa distancia: Mi entrada en Auschwitz.

-Lo que voy a contarte son solo consejos y sugerencias que podrían ayudarte en ese maldito infierno, quizás hayan cambiado su forma de actuar y no te sirva nada de lo que diga o todo siga como el día en el que escapé, no tengo forma de saberlo.- Se detuvo unos momentos para acomodarse en la silla que chirrió bajo él.- Lo primero que debes entender es que los guardias allí no se andan con tonterías, una mala mirada, tropezar o solamente caerle mal puede valerte un balazo en la cabeza. Según Polonia no os mataría, pero no creo que quieras comprobar en persona tu resistencia. Confúndete con la multitud, mantente sumiso pero no lo suficiente para parecer débil, los alemanes odian a la gent... Lo sabrás mejor tú que yo.- Se detuvo en medio de la frase, pero no pude darle más que la razón. Al principio despreciaba a Italia por ser débil, incluso ahora pienso que no le hubiera costado nada tomarse los entrenamientos en serio.

**Presente**

Cuando el último de nosotros salió nos obligaron a separarnos y colocarnos para poder así dividirnos en dos. Los guardias pasaban entre nosotros indicándonos con un ademán a cuál de los dos lados nos debíamos dirigir. En el proceso se oían los sollozos de los más pequeños, gritos de frustración al ser separados de sus seres queridos, las órdenes de las SS y algún que otro disparo dirigido a los que no se dejaban alejar de los suyos.

-Heraus Zwillinge! Zwillinge heraustreten! - Gritaba un hombre de bata blanca caminando entre la multitud. Me pregunté por qué buscaba a los gemelos, algo un poco extraño para mí, pero no dije nada. Dirigirse a ellos podía significar la muerte según las enseñanzas de Wiltold.

Por el rabillo del ojo me fijé en los demás integrantes del AK. Todos nosotros habíamos sido enviados a la derecha salvo uno de nosotros, un hombre que en nuestra captura fue herido y que en el transcurso del viaje su herida se infectó provocando que se tambalease al caminar.

Sin duda este sería la última vez que les veíamos, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber a dónde iba el grupo con los niños, ancianos, mujeres y enfermos. Sin darnos cuenta de ello, todos hicimos un signo de despedida con el brazo, no muy evidente para no alertar a los guardias, pero sí lo suficiente para que él se diera cuenta. A los pocos segundos él repitió el mismo movimiento y se dirigió al grupo más grande parándose un momento al lado de uno de nuestros compañeros para susurrarle algo al oído. A mí alrededor otros muchos se separaban de los suyos sin palabras como podían, con una palmada, unas palabras murmuradas o un signo parecido al nuestro.

Con una orden, mi grupo caminó hasta un portal con la inscripción "Arbeit macht frei", sin girarnos a observar al grupo que dirigían a su muerte.

**Pasado-7 de enero de 1944**

-En el mismo andén en el que lleguéis os dividirán en dos grupos: Uno enviado directamente a las cámaras de gas y otro que trabajará durante unos meses hasta su muerte en muchos casos. Si vas en el grupo que sobrevivirá, os meterán en unas duchas, os cortarán el pelo y os proporcionaran la ropa común del campamento. Tras preguntar vuestros nombres, os asignarán un triángulo explicando que eres (Judío, comunista, gitano...) y seguramente os tatuarán un número en el antebrazo.- Mientras seguía explicándonoslo, se arremangó su camisa para mostrarnos a las dos naciones el número inscrito en su brazo, demostrando así que no era un farol o un caso aislado, sino algo que le había sucedido a él mismo. Aparté la mirada y me crucé de brazos, incapaz de ver esa salvajada, le habían tatuado como si fuera una simple vaca.

El hombre siguió hablando sin advertir las miradas que cruzamos Polonia y yo. Sin tan tranquilamente podía contar esa historia sin ni siquiera pestañear ¿Qué es lo que le sucedió durante esos años para que lo contase con tanta tranquilidad, como si no estuviese relacionado?

**Presente**

En orden, esperamos nuestro turno para afeitarnos la cabeza. A los pocos minutos me tocó. El proceso era doloroso, parecía que nos arrancaban el cabello más que cortarlo. Lo aguanté sin una queja, esto no era nada comparado con lo que me contó el ex-prisionero polaco.

-¡A las duchas, Moveos!- Nos empujaron a las duchas desnudos sin darnos nada para lavarnos, por un momento temí que fuera un cámara de gas, pero en seguida cayó agua desde las alcachofas de las duchas. El agua estaba casi hirviendo, aun así lo agradecí, lo prefería al agua fría.

Por fin abrieron la puerta y empapados, nos echaron afuera donde nos obligaron a formar fila golpeando a aquellos que se colocaran mal. Unos cuantos hombres con indumentaria alemana se acercaron y nos inspeccionaron de arriba abajo, todo aquel que señalaban, era apartado del grupo y asesinado. Cerré los puños y apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, expresando mi furia. Quise descubrirme y parar toda aquella carnicería, pero no podía impedirlo de ninguna forma. Me sentía más frustrado que nunca, obligado a ver como asesinaban a mí alrededor a todos aquellos inocentes. Si yo hubiera sido Polonia, hubiese golpeado hasta la muerte al país culpable de todo esto, no entendía como pudo escucharme. Supongo que algunos países son mucho mejores que otros en ese aspecto.

Nuestro grupo, bastante mermado, fue encaminado a un barracón donde unos prisioneros con traje rayado nos repartían unos uniformes iguales a los suyos.

Ya vestidos, nos guiaron a otro barracón que se convertiría durante los próximos meses en nuestro "hogar". Una única luz parpadeaba en el techo, insuficiente para alumbrar la sala. Literas de tres pisos, tan juntas una de otras que no existía separación, serían nuestro lugar de descanso. Cada una compartida con otra persona. Por suerte, Andrejez sería mi compañero, al igual que hicieron los otro cuatro del grupo.

Sin darnos tiempo a elegir sitio, distribuyeron triángulos de distintos colores dependiendo de quién eras y de la razón de tu encarcelamiento. A los del grupo del AK y a mí nos repartieron un triángulo rojo, expresando nuestros ideales y una P de Polonia. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que era alemán y era un milagro, si se hubiesen dado cuenta me hubiesen separado del resto y llevado a otra zona donde me harían preguntas que no podría contestar.

Azuzándonos, fuimos obligados a coser esos triángulos en el uniforme, golpeando a todo aquel que no se diese prisa, lo colocase mal o gastase demasiado material.

Al finalizar volvimos a salir hasta llegar a una pequeña casa pintada de blanco. Nos ordenaron esperar mientras uno a uno entrábamos. Gritos salían del interior y por primera vez estaba perdido ¿Nos iban a matar? ¿Nos torturarían? ¿Este era el final de mi viaje?

-Müller, Ludwig.- Por unos momento no respondí. Después me di cuenta de que ese era mi nombre mientras estuviese allí. Müller era un apellido alemán y elegí ese por el joven que me ayudó. Esperaba que no le hubiese sucedido nada por mi huida.

Entré en una sala bastante limpia. Me obligaron a sentarme en una silla y un dolor proveniente del interior del antebrazo izquierdo me aturdió.

Sentía como una aguja pinchaba una y otra vez atravesando mi piel. A los pocos minutos acabaron y me sacaron al exterior donde otros compañeros se encontraban en la misma situación que yo.

Miré mi antebrazo, la piel alrededor de los números estaba hinchada y rojiza. Seis números adornaban mi piel, un recordatorio para siempre de lo que viviría.

**109611**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, mandad un review porfa. Es fácil y sencillo y me motiváis muchísimo.

Este es más largo ya que tenía que contar lo que sucedía cuando la gente llegara. Gran pregunta ¿Queréis que ponga lo que sucedió sin tapujos o que suavice las cosas?

Alguno pensaría que Alemania entraría con un triángulo rosa, símbolo de su homosexualidad. Pero no era lo mejor, los homosexuales tuvieron el índice de mortalidad más alto en tanto por ciento (Más del 60%), eran tratados como basura y algunas veces eran asesinados por otros internos. Ludwig y los demás compañeros del Ak se unirán a la resistencia en Auschwitz (Existía), estoy segura de que queréis que le acepten, no que le maten. El triángulo rojo era para todos aquellos que eran enemigos políticos (En el próximo capítulo se explicará porque les consideran eso ya que parte tratará de cómo llegaron a Auschwitz).

Si hay algún error decídmelo. Todo tengo que sacarlo de Wikipedia o de otras páginas.

Buenos días- dzień dobry

Buenos días- guten Morgen

_Szkop_ - Forma despectiva de llamar a los alemanes en Polonia.

Heraus Zwillinge! Zwillinge heraustreten!- Gemelos fuera, gemelos un paso adelante.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por enviarme un review, darle a favoritos o a seguir, eso me hace muy feliz : )

Lo primero, contestar a los review de personas que no tienen cuenta y a las que no puedo mandarle un mensaje de agradecimiento.

-Raito: Todo el mundo está preocupado por la suerte de Feli pero Ludwig no descansará hasta rescatarle (O multitud de fan furiosas me matarán. No me equivoco ¿Verdad?). Espero que te guste este capítulo. : D

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que tienen dentro de poco que hacer un examen global de recuperación o tienen un examen (En América empezasteis el curso hace tiempo) ¡Vosotros podéis!

**Capítulo 7**

**Pasado- 26 de febrero de 1944**.

-Polonia, necesito que me hagas un favor.- Pedí al país rubio a unos metros de mí. Curioso, se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Qué sucede Ludddwigggg?- Preguntó alegremente acercándose a mí, al menos ya había entendido que no debía llamarme Lud o Luddy.- Deberías darte prisa, pronto saldréis y no quieres cabrear al capitán.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de los pocos minutos que faltaban para comenzar la misión fuera de las instalaciones. Desde hace tres semanas me permitieron tomar parte en las misiones, aunque solo participo en las no implicadas en el asesinato de alemanes (nunca contribuiría en la muerte de uno de los míos) por lo que fui asignado en los trabajos relacionados con la destrucción o sustracción de armas en manos alemanas. La misión de hoy no era muy diferente a las anteriores: Entraríamos en un cuartel alemán que recibió ayer varias cajas llenas de varias ametralladoras con su munición. Nuestra tarea sería volar esa sala por los aires. Carecíamos del suficiente para volar toda la instalación, pero destruiríamos todo su armamento en cuestión de minutos.

-Sé perfectamente que ya debo irme, pero necesito que guardes esto- Saqué de entre mis ropas las dos cruces de hierro y las deshice el nudo que las mantenía atadas a mi cuello. Cuando me sacaron del calabozo, Andrejez me devolvió las dos cruces sin preguntar y yo lo agradecí, no me gustaba contarle mi vida a los demás.

-No pu-puedo- Polonia retrocedió un paso al ver las cruces.- Son un símbolo nazi y no precisas que las guarde, volverás esta noche sano y salvo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Cuídalos solo hoy, si me confundo y vuelvo no volveré a pedírtelo hasta el día que entre en Auschwitz, pero en caso contrario los cuidarás.- Intenté convencerle lo mejor que pude. Tras un minuto de deliberación, alargó su mano para recogerlas de mi palma.

-Solo por esta vez. No sé porque te asustas tanto, no es la más difícil en la que has estado.- Refunfuñó metiendo ambas cruces en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Tú nunca vas a ninguna misión, así que no te quejes.- Repliqué a su acusación. Era la pura verdad, sus jefes nunca le habían permitido participar activamente en la guerra luchando. No me extrañaba, sinceramente no le veía empuñando un arma en la línea del frente.- Y ya te lo he dicho, es un presentimiento.

Ambos nos despedimos y me encaminé a la salida donde me esperaban mis otros doce compañeros, algunos cargados con todo lo necesario para volar por completo las cámaras donde se encontraban nuestro objetivo. Saludé a algunos de ellos y en coloqué en la fila, a la espera de la orden para salir rumbo al cuartel enemigo.

Media hora después recorríamos lo más silenciosamente posible las alcantarillas directos a las instalaciones. La elección del subterráneo fue para evitar la atención que supondría nuestra indumentaria y nuestro cargamento en las calles en la tarde. Poca gente caminaba a esas horas por las calles, pero no nos arriesgaríamos en un asunto tan importante.

Por fin salimos al aire fresco. Era ya de noche y el cuartel estaba a solo cuatro calles de distancia, un número ridículo dada la distancia que habíamos recorrido para llegar.

Por última vez, repasamos el plan: Tres tiradores se apostarían en la vivienda enfrente del recinto de refuerzo, cuatro de nosotros nos quedaríamos fuera y seis entrarían en el edificio por la puerta de atrás, dividiéndose en dos grupos para colocar las cargas explosivas en dos sitios distintos para asegurar la demolición total.

Tras un ademán de parte del líder de nuestro grupo, tres de nosotros se separaron para subir al tercer piso de la edificación de enfrente. El resto nos escondimos detrás de unos camiones a esperar el momento justo.

La puerta se abrió y tres soldados salieron a descansar durante unos minutos. Inconscientes del peligro, los tres encendieron unos cigarros mientras hablaban tranquilamente sobre la situación de Alemania. El capitán susurró algo y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el trío se encontraba en el suelo, muertos a causa de los disparos. Desvié la mirada para no tener que ver los cuerpos, puede que fuesen asesinos a sangre fría, pero seguían siendo alemanes.

Nos acercamos con cautela. Los seis elegidos para colocar las bombas entraron en las entrañas de las instalaciones cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Más de uno rezó para que no fuese la última vez que les viesen.

Dos de los que quedábamos escondieron los cuerpos y esperamos nerviosos a que nuestros compañeros volvieran. Desde lejos no resultaríamos sospechosos por nuestras indumentarias militares, pero desde más cerca cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no éramos soldados aleman.

El chirrido de una puerta me alertó y miré hacia la entrada al cuartel, donde un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años estaba paralizado al vernos ahí armados y el cuerpo del último de los soldados siendo arrastrado a un lugar apartado. Rápidamente el joven salió de su aturdimiento mientras, sacaba un revólver y apuntaba a un Andrejez inmóvil por el giro de los acontecimientos. Sin meditarlo alcé mi pistola y disparé contra él antes del que hiciese fuego.

A la vez, caímos de rodillas. No había sido herido, pero por mi cabeza pasaban una multitud de recuerdos que no me pertenecían confundiéndome.

_**- **__Guten Abend,__gut' Nacht, __mit Rosen bedacht,__mit Näglein besteckt,_**_,_**_ - Canturreaba una mujer mientras me acunaba.- __Schlupf' unter die Deck' Morgen früh, wenn Gott__will…_

…

_-Vamos Franz, pasa aquí la pelota- Gritó un niño que corría a mi lado._

_-Toma- Contesté lanzándole el balón._

_..._

_-Únete a las juventudes hitlerianas.- Me encontraba en un descampado con otros jóvenes de unos quince años, todos amigos de toda la vida.- Todos estamos ya apuntados ¡No puedes ser el único que no!- Llevaban meses pidiendo que me uniera, estaba harto de negarme. Esta vez fue diferente y asentí conforme a la idea._

_..._

_-S-son para ti.- Tartamudeé al entregarle unas flores a una chica rubia, compañera mía del colegio desde que era pequeño y mi amor secreto desde hace dos._

_..._

_En el reflejo de un espejo, un joven de dieciocho años se ponía el uniforme por última vez en casa. En la puerta se despidió de sus padres y de sus dos hermanos pequeños.- ¡Adiós Franz, vuelve pronto! ¡Adiós hijo mío! ¡Adiós hermanito!_

_..._

_Buscaba entre los heridos de la batalla a Siegmar, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y mi compañero en la batalla. En un despiste nos habíamos separado y ahora no lograba encontrarle.- ¡Siegmar! ¡Responde!- Dejé de gritar cuando entre los muertos encontré su cadáver- ¡Abre los ojos ahora mismo! ¡Ábrelos!_

_..._

_Llevaba medio año en Varsovia encargado de "limpiar" las calles. Unos años antes hubiese sentido remordimiento, pero ahora no sentía nada. Eran solo perros judíos que no merecían compasión. Descargué las balas contra la familia judía que había osado salir del gueto para no morir en las deportaciones, no tendría piedad con ninguno de ellos. Ellos no lo tuvieron con Siegmar._

_..._

_Levanté el arma contra el hombre de pelo castaño, pero antes de poder apuntar, un hombre de pelo rubio disparó contra mí. Caí flácido contra el suelo sumiéndome en la oscuridad._

...

-¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig! ¡Reacciona!- Un golpe sordo en la mesilla me sobresaltó.- ¿Qué cojones te pasaba muchacho? ¡Estabas ido!

Miré el suelo en la zona donde tendría que encontrarse el cadáver. La zona se encontraba despejada salvo por unos charcos de sangre que demostraban que lo sucedido era real. Miré los charcos fijamente, esperando que desapareciesen.

No sucedió. Siguieron allí para recordarme que acababa de matar a un alemán a uno de los míos.

Flashback (Muchos años atrás)

_-West, nunca debes matar a ningún alemán ¿Me entiendes?- Me explicaba un Prusia bastante joven zarandeándome. Venía de una batalla contra otro país, su ropa se encontraba desgarrada y tenía el pelo desordenado. Algunas heridas adornaban su cuerpo, no parecía preocupado por ellas, solo me movía de un lado para otro repitiendo eso todo el tiempo._

_-¿Por qué bruder?- Pregunté, no entendía por qué debería matar a alguien ¿Matar no estaba mal?_

_-Porque sí, todavía no lo comprendes, eres demasiado pequeño. Hazme caso Ludwig. Di "Nunca mataré a ningún alemán"- Me ordenó agarrándome de los brazos. Incapaz de moverme, hice lo que pedía._

_-N-Nunca mataré a ningún alemán._

_-Muy bien. Repítelo una vez más y podrás ir afuera a jugar.- Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura sin soltarme. Tragué saliva y volví a decirlo._

_ -Nunca mataré a ningún alemán._

_ -Bien. Ya puedes irte- Me revolvió el pelo y salí al patio preguntándome que había sido eso._

Fin flashback

Ahora entendía porque me trató así tras venir de esa batalla, debió matar a alguien de su territorio y ver toda la vida de dicha persona. Solo habían pasado cuarenta segundos, pero estaba agotado. Había vivido la vida de ese chico entera, como si hubiese sido yo. Sus alegrías y penas, sus aciertos y errores. Todo. Incluso su muerte.

-E-estoy bien. Solo necesito sentarme un minuto.

-Tú no estás bien.- Contestó entornando los ojos, aun así me ayudó a agacharme. Apoyé la cabeza en una de las paredes del edificio y cerré los ojos para relajarme, sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar.

-Ludwig, levanta. Pronto volverán los dos equipos.- Abrí los ojos y me levanté. Quien habló era un joven veintitrés años castaño y de ojos azules llamado Adam Scheinfer, uno de los pocos que habían sido amigables en la base conmigo. Supuse que era por sus antepasados, alemanes del sur seguramente por lo que había oído. Sentiría lástima por mí.

-Nunca hubiese pensado que vendrías borracho a una misión. Nunca me lo hubiese pensado de ti.- Bromeó poniendo cara decepcionada.- Cuando lleguemos a la base tengo que decírselo a los demás. El estricto Ludwig...

-Scheinfer cállate. Estamos en una misión, no en el bar.- Increpó el capitán dirigiéndose al joven que paró de hablar al oírlo.- Una broma más y te dejaré en la base limpiando almace...

Disparos se oyeron desde el interior y una de nuestras bombas detonó. Esto no estaba en los planes, las bombas debían explotar media hora después tras colocarlas.

-¿Pero qué cojo...?- Gritó alguien que no pude identificar. Del interior salieron cuatro figuras. Automáticamente todos les apuntaroncon las armas salvo yo, incapaz de disparar a otro de los míos.

-Son de los nuestros, bajad las armas.- Afirmó el capitán al verles las caras.- ¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó al contarles, solo había cuatro.

-Piotr y Kamil han caído protegiendo la retaguardia, creemos que activaron una de las bombas como distracción.- Contestó uno pasándose la mano para quitarse el sudor de la frente.

-Corred, cuando controlen el fuego vendrán a por nosotros.- No hizo falta que lo repitiera, nos alejamos del lugar lo más rápido posible. A los pocos metros los que se apostaron en lo alto del edificio se unían a nuestro grupo.

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos a las alcantarillas, pero no pudimos acercarnos a ellas. A una calle de distancia nos cruzamos con un coche de las SS que iba de refuerzo al cuartel. Cuando nos vieron pararon.

-¡Vosotros parad!- Gritaron desde la furgoneta. No hace falta decir que no obedecimos. Giramos en dirección contraria al de nuestro destino, alejándonos de él. Al ver nuestra huida dispararon contra nosotros, rozándome dos veces. Otro no tuvo la misma suerte que yo, cayó al suelo víctima de una bala en la espalda.

-¡Michak ha caído!- Gritó uno de mis compañeros al ver a su amigo caer.

Otro que se encontraba a su lado le empujó hacia delante.- No te pares ¡Es tarde para salvarle!

-Dividiros.- Ordenó Andrejez mientras recorríamos el callejón seguidos desde muy cerca por los soldados sin inmutarse de la muerte de uno de sus hombres.- Nos encontraremos en el punto de encuentro, somos un grupo grande y fácil de localizar. Marek, tú ves solo. Eres el más veloz y no podrán alcanzarte. Vuelve a la base y avísales de lo que ha sucedido.

Al salir del callejón nos dividimos en tres: El primer grupo compuesto por Andrejez, Adam, yo y dos más, el segundo con cinco compañeros más y el tercero de una sola persona, Madek.

Nosotros nos dirigimos al norte, hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras los otros escogían otras direcciones.

Esa noche tuvimos mucha suerte, evadiendo a las patrullas que nos buscaban. Guiados por Andrejez entramos en otra callejuela.

-Ayudadme.- Pidió mientras movía unos ladrillos mostrando un agujero de unos veinte centímetros en el interior de la pared.

-¿Sabes que no cabemos por ahí?- Preguntó el que se encontraba al lado de Adam, Jakub creo que se llamaba. Era un poco más bajo que el que estaba a su lado, de ojos verdes y pelirrojo (Según decía por sus antepasados irlandeses) con un poco de barba y de unos treinta años.

-Perfectamente. No quiero que os metáis dentro, alguno de vosotros no podríais meter ni un brazo. Quiero que os vistáis con estas ropas.- Contestó sacando chaquetas, pantalones y zapatos.- Tenéis dos minutos.

-¿De verdad quiere que...?- Exclamó el último de nosotros, Dawid. Un joven bastante alto de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones.

-Repito, tenéis dos minutos.- Le cortó pasándole una chaqueta.

En dos minutos estábamos todos listos. Quizás la ropa nos quedase o un poco pequeña o muy grande, pero ahora todos parecíamos civiles. Rompiendo el toque de queda, pero civiles.

Dejamos las armas y nuestra anterior ropa en el interior del agujero (No hubiese sido normal que llevásemos armas de fuego, unos días después ya volveríamos a por ellas) y salimos sigilosamente del callejón para toparnos a los pocos metros con una tropa de soldados.

-¡Vosotros! ¡Paraos!- Gritaron unas SS. Intentamos retroceder, pero rápidamente nos rodearon.- Identificaos.

-Somos simples transeúntes, oímos unas explosiones y salimos a mirar.- Era la peor mentira que había oído en mi vida.

-Tenéis una oportunidad más.

-¡Es la verdad!- Con un gesto, dos soldados se acercaron a Jakub hasta sacarle a rastras de nuestro grupo y empezaron a golpearle.

-¿No quieres cambiar tu historia? ¿O es necesario que usemos a otro más para dar ejemplo?- Dos soldados más dieron unos pasos en mi dirección para reforzar las palabras. Pensaba defenderme aunque fastidiase la tapadera, no iba a permitir que ningún soldado de mi propio ejército me diese una paliza.

-Mu-muy bien. Te contaré la verdad. Pero dejadle.- El que estaba al mando de la tropa dio una rápida orden en alemán y dejaron de golpear a Jakub que se retorcía en el suelo.

-Venimos de una reunión socialista. Era la primera vez que íbamos, lo juro. Solo queríamos saber cuáles eran sus propuestas. Pero como no conocíamos a nadie y no éramos bien recibidos, nos fuimos. ¡Lo juro!- Suplicó Andrejez. La forma de hablar y las expresiones que realizaba eran bastantes convincentes, pero el capitán de la patrulla no parecía del todo convencido.

-Vosotros alemanes no tenéis nada que hacer contra la grandeza de la URSS ¡Al finalizar la guerra seréis uno con la unión Soviética!-Grité imitando el acento ruso de Iván. No creía ninguna de mis palabras, pero esto era lo que solía decir el país euroasiático en cada reunión antes de comenzar la guerra y si la verdadera Unión soviética lo decía, sería bastante creíble.

Acerté. Al pronunciar mis palabras me golpearon con un rifle en la cabeza quedando inconsciente en el acto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando por fin me desperté estaba en una celda junto a los otros cuatro cautivos.

-Ya estás despierto muchacho. Lo que dijiste podría habernos costado la vida a todos.- Susurró a mi lado Andrejez.

-Pero nos salvó la vida ¿No?

-Sí, pero la próxima vez no lo hagas, puedes que tú sobrevivas si una bala te atraviesa el cerebro pero a los demás no.- Tuve que asentir, a veces se me olvidaba que ellos solo eran humanos. Los países preferíamos estar con otros como nosotros (Si le caías bien a alguien). En los últimos años me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mi bruder, Japón y sobre todo Feliciano.- Además no solo fuiste tú. Unos disparos se oyeron unas calles más abajo y unos cuantos nos trajeron aquí mientras los otros iban de refuerzo.- Nos quedamos callados. Esos disparos solo podían ser de nuestros compañeros.

-No sabía que eras comunista.- Dawid comentó mientras los tres se acercaban.

-No lo soy, pero conocía a un ruso que siempre decía eso. ¿Jakub cómo te encuentras de la paliza?- Pregunté al fijarme en su leve cojera.

-Perfectamente. Por suerte no tengo ninguna herida.- Respondió para luego disculparse ante Andrejez.- Siento haber dudado ante la idea de cambiarnos los uniformes, capitán. Prometo que a partir de ahora no volveré a dudar de ninguna de sus órdenes.

-Acepto las disculpas. Lo importante ahora es saber nuestro futuro.- Respondió cortésmente, tras la declaración habló con su voz de mando habitual.- No os desaniméis, que estemos aquí no significa que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados. Ludwig, eres el único que sabe alemán. Si les oyes conversar, cuéntame todo lo que digan. Dawid, eras estudiante de medicina antes de la guerra, quiero que seas el encargado de velar por la salud de los demás, al finalizar mi discurso revisarás las heridas de los demás y avísame si alguna es grave. Jakub, Adam y yo analizaremos esta habitación de arriba abajo para buscar puntos débiles (Para huir) o fuertes (Para servirnos de refugio). Si oís a alguien viniendo hablad con los demás de cualquier tontería, da lo mismo lo que sea, pero deberá ser lo suficientemente bajo para que Ludwig pueda escuchar sus conversaciones. Dawid, tú hablarás con Ludwig. Si viene alguien habla bajo y de temas en los que se pueda responder con un sí o un no. Tenéis claro vuestra designación ¿Verdad?

Todos asentimos a la vez, desperdigándonos por la habitación. Yo me acerqué a los barrotes de la celda seguido de Dawid. Moviéndose por turnos por la habitación para no levantar sospechas, los otros tres buscaban un punto débil en la infraestructura de la sala.

-Ludwig, déjame revisar tu cabeza. El mayor golpe que te propinaron se produjo ahí y juraría que sangraste.- Asentí con la cabeza mostrándome de acuerdo y me agaché para facilitar el examen.

-Sí... Como me figuraba... Sangraste por la herida, pero no mucho. Por lo que veo el corte debe de haberse cerrado, no logro encontrarlo por ningún lado.- Murmuraba moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.- Es raro que no encuentre nada, una contusión, una cicatriz...

-Me curo rápido.- Contesté secamente. Debía eliminar cualquier sospecha sobre mí (y en esa categoría entraba cualquier pregunta sobre mi gran velocidad de curación)

-Es posible.- Aceptó mi comentario sin más preguntas y se levantó quitándose el polvo de los pantalones.- Te dejo, he de revisar a los demás. Espero que se te ocurra un buen tema del que hablar porque a mí no se me ocurre ninguno.

Se acercó a los otros tres hombres que discutían sobre sí uno de los pilares era frágil o no. Me recosté contra los barrotes buscando algún tema del que habla. Me fijé en un extraño suceso, sea cual fuera el tema, lo primero que me venía a la mente siempre estaba relacionado con Italia, de uno u otro modo.

Fútbol

_-¡Doitsu, Doitsu! ¡Juguemos un partido de fútbol!- Me pidió un alegre Italia con un balón de fútbol entre sus manos. Suspiré, siempre intentaba buscar una manera de librarse del entrenamiento._

_ -Italia, tenemos entrenamiento. Jugaremos después.- Contesté dándome la vuelta. Feliciano rápidamente se movió y se colocó delante de mí abriendo sus grandes ojos de color ámbar, formando un puchero._

_ -No hagas eso.-Le reñí ante el enorme puchero para convencerme.- Haremos el entrenamiento._

_ -¿Qué no haga qué?- Preguntó inocentemente ladeando su cabeza. Si me miraba de esa forma al final haría lo que él quería._

_ -Muy bien, jugaremos al fútbol durante una hora, nada más. Después entrenamiento._

_ -Sí, capitano __ve_~._.- Afirmó con una sonrisa y lanzándome el balón._

_ No hace falta decir que ese día no hubo entrenamiento._

Una palabra relacionada con mi situación actual: "Prisión"

_-Mi dispace, Doitsu.- Lloriqueó la nación italiana a mi lado- Mi dispace. No debí caer en la trampa._

_ -No pasa nada Italia.- Acaricié sus mechones castaños, intentando que se tranquilizara._

_ -Pero los aliados nos han atrapado por mi culpa.- Se acurrucó más en mi pecho aferrándose a mi camisa.- Otra vez_ _ve_~.

_ -Lo sé, pero no pasa nada. Pronto saldremos de aquí. Japón, tu hermano y el mío nos liberarán.- Poco a poco dejó de llorar y levantó la cabeza mirándome fijamente. Me pregunté que estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento incapaz de prever sus acciones._

_ -¡ABRAZOOO!- Chilló lanzándose sobre mí y rodeándome con sus brazos._

_ Intenté liberarme de su agarre, algo imposible de conseguir solo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cariñoso?_

Hasta la palabra más común estaba relacionado con él: Bolígrafo.

_Removí las hojas de encima del escritorio, me agaché para mirar debajo de la mesa, abrí los cajones para asegurarme de que no lo metí por error... Nada, el bolígrafo no aparecía._

_ Salí de la habitación para pedirle a Japón uno_ _y me encontré a Italia dibujando con MI bolígrafo en unos papeles sentado en una silla en el salón._

_ -¡ITALIA! ¿TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO ENTRES EN MI DESPACHO!- Le grité al oído, consiguiendo que se sobresaltara. _

_ -Do-doitsu... ¿Qu-qué pasa?- Tartamudeó encogiéndose en la silla.- Por favor no me pegues, ¡Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!_

_ Al ver a Feliciano encogido y a punto de llorar mi enfado pasó. Para mostrarle que no estaba furioso con él me senté a su lado y le pregunté por los dibujos._

_ -¿Esto? Es un retrato de los dos.- Comentó mostrándome un boceto de nosotros dos.- Lo ves. Tú y yo juntos porque te quiero. _

_ -Ja. Tú también eres mi mejor amigo.- Su sonrisa se hizo menos pronunciada al oír eso, ¿No debería ser feliz al oír eso?_

_ -Claro __migliori amici.- contestó, su sonrisa de siempre volvió al fin. Debí imaginarme lo anterior._

_ Miré el reloj de pared y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era ya. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a mi despacho.-Me voy ya a trabajar. Tengo que terminar el papeleo._

_ -No trabajes mucho, empezaré a hacer la cena pronto __ve_~. ¿_Puedo hacer pasta?_

_ Grité un "Ja" y salí de la habitación, de todos modos haría pasta dijese lo que dijese._

En cualquier palabra que pensase lo primero estaría relacionado con él. Seguramente debido a llevar los últimos años viviendo juntos en mi casa.

Una mano me tocó en el hombro, era Dawid. El joven polaco se sentó a mi lado y empezó a parlotear.-...Y entonces vino mi hermano cabreado porque le dejamos tirado en el bar borracho...- ¿De qué narices hablaba? ¿Quién era su hermano? Era la señal de que se acercaba alguien.

Unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo hasta parar en frente de nuestra celda. Tres soldados sujetaban a un prisionero para que no escapase. Lo vi innecesario, con todas las heridas que tenía sería un milagro que llegase al pasillo solo. Uno de los cabos agarró al prisionero de la cabeza y le obligó a mirar en nuestra dirección.- Dime, ¿Estos cinco hombres eran parte del grupo terrorista que voló el cuartel?

-No, no me suenan sus caras- Susurró el hombre bajando la cabeza, un gesto que el otro no le permitió. Con más fuerza de la necesaria volvió a subir su cabeza hasta obligarle a mirarnos.

-Dime la verdad o te mato aquí mismo.- Sacó su pistola y le amenazó con ella.

-¡Lo juro, lo juro! No les conozco.- Lloriqueó el prisionero.

Tras unos segundos mirándole, el soldado guardó el arma y suspiró.- Id a hablar con el sargento. La otra mitad del grupo sigue libre.

-Sí, señor. ¿Qué hacemos con el prisionero? ¿Le matamos?- Preguntaron los que sujetaban al prisionero muerto de miedo por sus destino.

-Metedle en esta celda misma. Que sea Auschwitz quien se encargue de él.- Decidió el primero de todos ellos indiferente.

Tras asegurarnos de que los tres soldados se habían ido, nos acercamos a nuestro nuevo compañero de celda. Salvo por una gran herida en la pierna producto seguramente de un disparo de bala, las demás heridas eran cortes y magulladuras. A pesar de eso, el nuevo sonreía ampliamente.

-Oskar ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Jakub. Recordé que uno de los otros miembros se llamaba así y era uno de los del otro grupo. Como nunca le había prestado mucha atención, no le había reconocido al verle, pero los demás sí.

-Mejor que los otros sí.- Respondió cerrando los ojos para descansar.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Todos nos temíamos la respuesta. Y nuestras sospechas no eran inequívocas.

-Muertos. A Pawel y Robert los mataron en el tiroteo. Dominik murió mientras le torturaban. Nuestro destino no es distinto, nos enviarán a Auschwitz.

Todos nos quedamos callados, sin saber que decir. Debería estar conforme con el giro de los acontecimientos, pero sucedía todo lo contrario. Hubiese preferido entrar solo en Auschwitz.

Andrejez me miró unos momento y comentó en un alemán bastante tosco.- Sie endlich, was Sie wollten (Al final has conseguido lo que querías)

No tuve fuerza para negar esa afirmación.

**Presente- 15 de Abril de 1944**

Todos los días eran iguales: Nos levantaban por las mañanas para pasar lista, si alguien no aparecía automáticamente se le daba por muerto. Tras el recuento, caminábamos hasta nuestro lugar asignado de trabajo, una fábrica armamentística. Rápidamente aprendimos a controlar las máquinas, una equivocación podía suponer la muerte. Parábamos unos minutos para comer y volvíamos al trabajo. Así hasta la noche donde volvíamos a nuestro barracón.

Los cinco llevábamos más de un mes en el campo y milagrosamente seguíamos juntos, algo extraño según nos habían contado los prisioneros más veteranos (Todos habían perdido a un familiar o un amigo).

Solo dos sucesos cambiaron un poco la rutina:

El cumpleaños de Jakub, el 3 de Abril. Entre todos conseguimos un cigarrillo gracias a un trueque. Al final compartió el cigarrillo con los tres (Yo no quise porque no fumaba). Esa noche me acordé del cumpleaños de Feliciano, el 17 de marzo. Ese año había pasado solo esa fecha en el campamento. Me hubiese gustado al menos verle, pero era imposible. Colarse en el área médica era bastante más complicado que introducirse en cualquier barracón, para llegar y salir necesitaría ayuda por parte de un soldado.

El otro suceso importante había sido contactar con el ZOW, una organización rebelde en Auschwitz formada por Wiltold que ayudaba a sobrevivir a otros presos y reunía información sobre los nazis (Era incapaz de llamar alemanes a los artífices del campo, para mí era mucho más sencillo llamarles nazis. Era más fácil luchar contra mi propio pueblo así). Él mismo me pidió que entrase en la organización y hablase con sus más grandes líderes, algo infructuoso hasta la fecha. Los miembros más importantes se encontraban en otras secciones o barracones y estaba totalmente prohibido ir a otro lugar sin consentimiento (Castigado con la muerte en todos los casos), lo único que había conseguido era hablar con un miembro de otro barracón que trabajaba en la misma fábrica que nosotros y siempre negaba su participación en la célula rebelde.

Se suponía que ese sería otro día normal en Auschwitz, pero todo cambió cuando vi a alguien que podría ayudarme a llegar hasta Feliciano. Alguien que me dio el empuje necesario para iniciar este viaje.

Ulrich Müller.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

OK, os ha gustado. Acepto review o tomates (mientras no se utilicen como armas contra mí) : ). Un review siempre motiva a escribir más y más, recordad que los lectores sois el motor de un fanfic.

He tardado más de una semana porque estos últimos días han sido bastante moviditos: Ingresaron a unos de mis mejores amigos en el hospital (Aunque ya salió y está perfectamente), operaron a una amiga cercana de mi familia de cáncer de colón (Y si alguien tiene a alguien con él sabe lo malo que es) y tengo que hacer cuatro exámenes de la escuela de idiomas que todo el mundo sabe que no voy a aprobar (Es más probable que haya veinte review en este capítulo y todos sabemos que eso es bastante complicado). Así que sí alguien también tiene exámenes, buena suerte : ).

Y aquí algo de historia (y que después digan que no enseño):

El ZOW era realmente una organización de resistencia formada por Witold Pilecki en Auschwitz en 1940 y que se convirtió en la rama en Auschwitz del AK. Sus objetivos fueron mejorar la moral del exterior, la divulgación de noticias del exterior, distribuir alimentos y ropa extra, y la creación de redes de inteligencia.

Y algo que se me olvidó comentar la semana pasada. El hombre de bata que estaba en el andén buscando gemelos era Josef Mengele, el bastardo malnacido encargado de parte de la zona médica y el que se encarga de los experimentos (Torturas) en Feliciano, enanos y multitud de niños gemelos. Siento el insulto, pero después de leer lo que hizo, llamarle bastardo malnacido no es nada.

Traducciones:

Guten Abend,gut' Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht,mit Näglein besteckt Schlupf' unter die Deck' Morgen früh, wenn Gottwill…- Canción de cuna alemana. Buenas tardes,buena noche, cubierto de rosas, rodeado de claveles, deslizate bajo la colcha:Mañana temprano, si Dios**  
**quiere, de nuevo despertarás, mañana temprano, si Diosquiere,...

Bruder- hermano

Mi dispace- Perdón, mi culpa.

Eso es todo por esta semana, hasta la próxima : )


	8. Chapter 8

Seguramente muchos en España empezáis el instituto (En Extremadura la ESO empieza hoy, en otras comunidades autónomas no sé) aunque el bachillerato no empieza hasta el lunes (Unos días más para lamentarse de que cada vez el fin de las vacas está más cerca). Lo subí hoy para animaros un poco (Aunque si empezasteis ya ánimos atrasados).

¡Mucha suerte a todos con este curso que empieza!

Primero a responder el mensaje de Raito:

¿_Me das tomates, review y lo que quiera? Guay, aunque con los dos primeros me conformo (Aunque dudo que me lleguen los tomates. Mejor me das un tomate psicológico : p)._

_Gracias por decir que está buen escrito y buena historia, eso me anima ^^. Y el castellano, castellano castizo extremeño, si quieres te pongo un Pa' por ahí metido (Tenemos famas de comernos las S y el final de las palabras y es verdad)_

_ Y gracias además por preocuparte por el examen aunque al final lo suspendí. _

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (Algo que ninguno dudaréis)

Agradecimientos: Gracias a todos los que han mandado review, lo han puesto en seguidores o favoritos. Este fanfic nunca sería lo mismo sin vosotros : )

Aquíestá es capítulo ¡Espero que os guste! ^^

**Capítulo 8**

**15 de Abril de 1944**

Me quedé paralizado al mirar al joven alemán enfrente de mí y lo mismo le pasó al darse cuenta de quién era quien estaba delante de él. ¿No se suponía que estaba en Alemania? ¿Qué hacía aquí en Auschwitz? ¿Le habían enviado de vuelta al ser innecesario patrullar mi casa?

Tras mirarnos fijamente durante unos segundos, él siguió andando sin dar muestras de reconocerme. A mí no me engañó, supe perfectamente que estaba actuando, los segundos en los que paró le delataron.

La procesión de guardias de las SS se alejó y nosotros volvimos al trabajo.

** 17 de Abril de 1944**

-Müller, un soldado necesita ayuda para transportar unas cajas. Sal y ayúdalo. Cuando acabes vuelve aquí inmediatamente, tienes trabajo que hacer.- Al oírlo gruñí. Eso significaría que hoy tendría que hacer todo el trabajo rápidamente para acabar mi cuota diaria, si no acabarían conmigo o si tenía suerte, unos latigazos en la espalda En Auschwitz no había espacio para los inútiles o débiles. Salí de la sala con todos mis compañeros mirándome con pena, pocos conseguían acabar el trabajo si iban retrasados.

Fuera de la fábrica me esperaba un soldado con la cara tapada por culpa de un sombrero con unas cajas a sus pies.

-Estas son las cajas que tengo que coger ¿No?- Pregunté al otro. Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia delante sin esperarme. Cogí las cajas y le seguí.

Caminamos hasta una caseta a unos cien metros de mi fábrica, una de las muchas usadas como almacén de nuestra manufactura.

-¿Tengo que meterlas en el interior?- Por segunda vez solo contestó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Era poco hablador.

En el momento que entré, el soldado cerró la puerta tras de sí y algo metálico refulgió en sus manos.

"Un arma"- pensé.- "Debe de haber algo importante en las cajas y va a matarme para que nadie sepa nada sobre ellas." Dejé caer las cajas y me lancé hacia él mientras todavía sacaba el arma de su bolsillo para tomarle por sorpresa. Mi plan funcionó a la perfección, caímos al suelo conmigo encima de él. Le lancé un puñetazo y...

-¡Deutschland! ¡Soy yo, Ulrich!- Me paralicé al oír la voz del joven alemán. En el pequeño lapsus en el que me paré se quitó la gorra que ocultaba parte de su cara. Efectivamente era él.

-¿Ulrich Müller?- Repetí su nombre para cerciorarme. Lo único que pudo hacer era asentir, le estaba ahogando por mi peso. Me levanté de encima y le ayudé a incorporarse.

-¡Mein Gott casi me matas!- Comentó entre bocanadas de aire, todavía le costaba respirar con normalidad.

-Es tut mir leid. Pensaba que me habías traído para matarme, vi un objeto brillante en tu mano y directamente llegué a la conclusión de que era una pistola. Es tut mir leid, de verdad.- Volví a disculparme. Había estado a punto de matar a uno de mis posibles aliados y a un alemán. En realidad no hubiese sido capaz de matarlo, los recuerdos de lo sucedido con el soldado alemán que maté no se me habían olvidado y dudaba que lo hiciesen algún día. Los segundos que viví su vida fueron uno de los peores de la mía, sobre todo los de la última parte, en esos momentos me sentí como si yo hubiese apretado el gatillo y asesinado a esas familias judías.

-¿Este mechero?- Levantó la mano mostrándome un pequeño encendedor- Lo saqué para poder alumbrar mi cara y demostrarte que era yo realmente. Antes de hoy nunca había estado en este almacén y dudaba si habría suficiente luz en el interior para distinguir mi cara.

Después de explicármelo entendía su razonamiento, pero no podía culparme por actuar así. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido algo parecido.

-De todos modos no importa. Me fijé en ti el otro día en el recuento y busqué una forma de tener una conversación contigo. Tenemos unos ocho minutos antes de que tengas que volver a la fábrica.

En esos ocho minutos hablamos de nuestras andanzas en los últimos meses. Le resumí todo lo sucedido desde que me fui excluyendo mi conversación con los dos países mediterráneos, la localización de la base del AK y la muerte del soldado alemán. Confiaba en él, pero la conversación y la base no era un secreto solo mío y la muerte del SS era un tema del que no quería hablar.

Por su parte me contó que tras escaparme le devolvieron a su antigua asignación y le degradaron de rango por no impedir mi fuga. Llevaba los últimos meses en Auschwitz formando parte de los guardas de la zona médica y de nuestros barracones, no era un puesto que él hubiese elegido pero seguía siendo mejor que elegir quienes morían en el andén.

-Siento que por mi marcha te volviesen a mandar a Auschwitz.- Dije nada más terminar.

-No es tu culpa, fui yo quien decidió ayudarte a escapar.- Restó importancia a la disculpa con un ademán.- Ahora es agua pasada, lo que quiero saber es si has contactado con Feliciano.- Comentó mostrándose ansioso por saberlo. Algo en su voz me decía que estaba ocultando algo otra vez.

-Imposible. El área médica está aislada de los demás, necesitaría ayuda para entrar. Eso es lo que te quería pedir ¿Sabes de alguna forma de entrar sin que se enteren los guardas?- Cuando le pregunté se quedó callado. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era demasiado. Si nos hubiesen encontrado la última vez podría haberlo hecho pasar por ejercicios de entrenamiento. Ahora si se enteraban que estaba ayudando a un prisionero, nos matarían a ambos.

-Y-yo... n-no...- Bajó la mirada al suelo intentando explicarse.- No es que no te quiera ayudar, solo es que...- Suspiró hondo y subió la mirada.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ver a Italia?

¿De qué hablaba? ¿No se daba cuenta de que todo desde los últimos meses había estado encaminado a rescatarle? Pero él no lo decía por eso. Algo le había sucedido a Feliciano y no quería ser el que me lo dijera. Recordé todos los rumores sobre los experimentos llevados a cabo en el ala médica, algunos tan inhumanos que no podían ser más que exageraciones. Me aterré al imaginar que quizás algunos no fuesen tan exagerados como quise creer.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Feli? Ulrich, contesta.- A cada segundo que el otro callaba, la sensación de angustia y temor aumentaban.- Contesta.

-T-te ayudaré a entrar pero no me pidas eso. T-te llevaré de vuelta a la fábrica.- Se dirigió a la puerta, poco después le seguí. Cada vez me sentía peor. Me había auto engañado diciéndome a mí mismo que no se atreverían a dañar realmente a un país. Si se negaba a decírmelo era porque tenía miedo de lo que haría.

-Ulrich, por favor. Cuéntame lo que le ha sucedido.- Tenía... No, NECESITABA saber que le habían hecho a mi pequeño Italia.

-Te lo ruego Ludwig, no me pidas algo así. No quiero ser el que te lo cuente. Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.- Mis intentos cesaron, él no tenía ninguna obligación conmigo. Intentó decir algo más, pero se calló antes de empezar.- Es mejor que volvamos ya. Tú tienes que acabar tu trabajo y yo vigilar en el área médica. Cuando puedas entrar iré a por ti y te llevaré hasta Feli, te lo prometo. Por cierto, toma.- Me tendió un paquete envuelto en un paño. Quité la tela que lo envolvía: Era comida.- Sé lo mal que os alimentan y quería ayudarte con eso.

-Sabes que no es necesario. Un país no se va a morir de hambre, sigo igual que antes de escaparme de Alemania.- Después de estar más de un mes en Auschwitz la mayor parte de mis compañeros habían perdido varios kilos. Yo seguía igual que el primer día en ese infierno con la diferencia de que el pelo me había crecido ya unos centímetros, no era tan largo como antes pero prefería eso a estar calvo.

-Puedo verlo, no hace falta que lo digas no has cambiado casi nada. Solo me parecía mal venir sin nada que darte y Coger algo de la cocina no me costaba nada- Asentí conforme, eso podía entenderlo.- Si no te lo quieres comer repártelo con alguien. Es tuyo.

Volvimos a la fábrica completamente callados. Él delante al ser el soldado alemán y yo detrás con la cabeza gacha como correspondía a mi posición de prisionero.

Nos paramos en el pórtico del taller. Le miré una vez y le agradecí en voz baja lo que había hecho por mí, se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas por mi culpa. Él contestó diciendo que era su deber.

Abrí la puerta para entrar en el interior, pero me paré al oír lo que murmuró.- Algunos rumores del área médica son reales, no son cuentos.

Nos separamos y me dirigí a mi lugar de trabajo tras esconder la comida. Puede que yo no me muriese de hambre, pero tenía cuatro compañeros humanos que lo necesitaban.

Mientras trabajaba no pude olvidar las últimas palabras del joven alemán ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi Italia?

** 17 de Abril de 1944. Noche.**

Ya en el barracón le mostré a los demás en un rincón el paquete lejos de la mirada de los demás, sobre todo de nuestros jefes de sección. Las caras de asombro al mostrarles la comida no tardaron en aparecer. Dentro del paquete había un poco de todo: Pan, jamón, un trozo de salchicha, un pedazo de queso y una botellita que por el color suponía que era cerveza.

-¿Nos puedes decir de dónde has sacado toda esta comida? Es más de lo que comeríamos todos nosotros en una semana.- La cara atónitas de mis compañeros me demostraban que tenía razón. Era muchísima comida para el lugar donde vivíamos.

-Tiene razón. Has robado en las cocinas ¿Verdad?- Preguntó otro de ellos.

-Nada de eso. Me encontré con un soldado que era amigo mío en Alemania. Me vio el otro día en las filas y hoy me pidió ayuda para preguntarme como había acabado aquí y darme la comida.- Corté sus teorías antes de que se hiciesen demasiado extrañas. Era una buena excusa mi historia, como cualquiera entendería no podía contarles que el soldado me estaba ayudando a salvar a la personificación de Italia y que yo mismo era la nación alemana. Simplemente pensarían que estoy loco.

-Tiene que ser un buen amigo para ayudarte. La próxima vez que le veas tienes que agradecerle el detalle.-Me aconsejó Dawid sobre el paquete.

-Sí ¿Cómo se llama?- Quiso saber el otro castaño.

-¿Por qué no enseñas la comida?- Inquirió el pelirrojo.- Es peligroso enseñarlo. Podrían robártelo.

Salvo Andrejez que parecía pensativo en un rincón, los otros tres me bombardearon a preguntas.

-Ya se lo agradecí. Se llama Ulrich. Os enseño la comida porque lo voy a compartir con vosotros. Sois mis compañeros, no os voy a dejar moriros de hambre.- Contesté a las tres preguntas a la vez, lo que provocó más preguntas de los tres.-Además no es como si me fuese a morir de hambre.- Murmuré lo suficientemente bajo como para que no me oyesen.

-¿Puedo coger un trozo de pan?- Pidió tímidamente Dawid.- Tengo un poco de hambre.

-Ja, claro que sí.- Empezamos a comer los cinco y un ambiente que era lo más parecido a un día de fiesta que habíamos tenido se apoderó de nosotros. Hoy sería el primer día que dormiríamos con el estómago lleno.

-No os lo comáis todo.- Todos miramos a Andrejez que continuó hablando.- No sabemos cuándo volverá a ver a su amigo y puede que no vuelva a traer alimentos. Tienen que durar.

El silencio que se apoderó de todos al volver a la realidad. Así fue hasta que fue roto por las risas de Adam al encontrar una nota detrás de la botella de cerveza.

-Jajaja. Con lo serio que eres pensaba que no te gustaba beber- Exclamó entre carcajada y carcajada.- ¡Y ahora leo que tienes alma de bebedor! ¡Habérmelo dicho y nos hubiésemos ido de copas en Varsovia!

Alarmado por lo que podía estar escrito, le arranqué la hoja de las manos y la leí:

_Feli me contó que te encanta la cerveza y como buen alemán que eres estoy seguro de que echas de menos una jarra de ella._

_ PD: No te la bebas de golpe sin comer, no me gustaría explicar por qué hay un prisionero borracho por ahí._

¿Italia es incapaz de dejar de contar mi vida a todo el mundo? Ahora tendría que hacer frente a las burlas de los demás.

** 30 de Abril de 1944**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Ulrich y desde ese día no había dado señales de vida. No podía evitar preocuparme: Los otros soldados de las SS podrían haberle descubierto o simplemente no había encontrado una forma eficaz de entrar en el área médica. No tenía forma de saber cuál de mis suposiciones era la correcta.

Al ser domingo, nos tocaba hacer distintos trabajos en el recinto ya que ese día de la semana nuestra fábrica no abría. Pero que no abriese no significaba que no trabajásemos.

-¡TÚ VEN AQUÍ Y AYÚDAME!- Vi a un soldado señalándome y me acerqué hacia él. Era Ulrich- ¡VAMOS MALDITO JUDÍO, RECOGE ESAS CAJAS Y CAMINA! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!

Rápidamente recogí las tres cajas tiradas en el suelo y le seguí.

-Lo siento Herbert. Después te devuelvo a este perro judío. Necesito ayuda con estas cajas y no voy a cogerlas yo.- Le gritó al alemán que nos vigilaba sin separar la vista de nosotros.

-No importa. Uno más uno menos, da igual.- Respondió el otro azuzando a mis compañeros a que caminasen más deprisa.- Cuando acabes, envíalo de vuelta.

Nos alejamos de la fila de prisioneros y caminamos en dirección a la zona médica.

Allí, a unos pocos pasos del portón de acceso, nos pararon uno guardas que patrullaban el exterior de esa zona.

-Ulrich ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el primero de los dos.- ¿Y con un prisionero?

-Tengo que darle unas cajas al doctor Clauberg. Me lo ha pedido expresamente él mismo.- Contestó Ulrich sin dudar.

-Nosotros no hemos oído nada parecido.- comentó uno de ellos, los guardas parecían recelosos de sus palabras.

"Por favor, que no nos paren" Rogué con todas mis fuerzas. "He llegado demasiado lejos como para que me paren a una valla de Italia. Dios te lo pido, no me hagas esto. Ayúdame."

-Qué extraño. Si queréis llamamos a Clauberg. Él lo corroborará.- Afirmó Ulrich tranquilo.

Durante unos segundos los otros soldados lo pensaron.

-Seguramente se les habrá olvidado otra vez. No vamos a llamar al doctor por algo tan tonto, debe estar ocupado.- Afirmó uno de ellos.- Además lo mismo le pasó el otro día a Heinz y cuando llamamos a Clauberg se enfadó por interrumpirle.

-Tienes razón.- Confirmó el otro.- Siempre está mandando gente de un lado para otro y nos vuelve locos. Sentimos haber dudado de tu palabra.

-Lo entiendo, es vuestro trabajo.

Los dos guardas se apartaron para dejarnos pasar. Me sentía muy nervioso, solo faltaban unos minutos para que viese a Feliciano.

Poco a poco nos alejamos de la entrada hasta llegar a la otra punta del recinto. La zona donde estábamos parecía un campo con algunos barracones desperdigados. Allí pude ver a algunos niños (Por extraño que pareciese, todos eran gemelos), enanos, un hombre con síndrome de Down... Mi extrañeza hacia esa escena debió de notarse porque Ulrich me lo explicó.- Mengele reúne a personas con distintos problemas para experimentar con ellos. No trabajan y pueden salir de los barracones, pero no saben si al día siguiente vivirán, podrían morir por cualquier complicación en los experimentos.

Después de la explicación señaló un punto en lo alto de una loma.-Feliciano está en la cima de esa pequeña colina, le gusta mirar al cielo.- Miré al lugar dónde señalaba, efectivamente un hombre de pelo castaño con un extraño rizo a un lado de la cabeza estaba de espaldas a nosotros. Podría reconocerle en cualquier lado. Feliciano.

Me apresuré a subir la colina y reencontrarme con mi mejor amigo, pero Ulrich me agarró de la manga de la camisa antes de que me alejase.- Escúchame. Tienes unos minutos, no nos podemos quedar más tiempo. Solo el tiempo en que deje estas cajas y hable con los encargados. Date prisa.

Tras responderle que lo entendía, subí hasta pararme a un metro de él. Dudé en que hacer a continuación ¿Qué le diría? ¿Se alegraría o lloraría? ¿Estaría bien? Tras armarme de valor puse la mano en su hombro. Él otro se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Mi dispiace ve_~. _Pero... ¿Quién eres?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin se encontraron, pero... ¿Por qué no le reconoce Feli? ¿Qué hará Ludwig?

Estoy segura de que estáis deseando ver el próximo capítulo (El gran reencuentro), pero tengo una mala noticia. Empiezo segundo de bachillerato y mis padres no me dejan usar el ordenador entre semana, lo que significa que no voy a poder actualizar una vez a la semana como llevo haciendo desde el principio. Seguramente será cada dos semanas al final.

Espero que me envíen su maravillosos review o unos jugosos tomates (No sé por qué lo pido, nadie me los va a dar :'( ). Acuérdense, sus review son el motor de cualquier fanfic.

Y ahora clases de historia (o de curiosidades):

Quizás os parezca muy rápida la velocidad en que Ulrich aceptó ayudarle por segunda vez. Pero es alemán y los alemanes son dados a llevar a cabo las órdenes de su superiores hasta la muerte o hasta lo que se considera un poco estúpido (Algunas veces se pasan ¿A nadie se le ocurrió pensar que asesinar a miles de persona por orden de sus superiores estaba mal? Se ve que no), Ludwig es su superior y su país. Ulrich no quiere ser un traidor a Alemania y ayudando a su representación está luchando contra los nazis y sigue siendo fiel a su patria.

Los jefes de barracón y de sección llamados Kapos eran personas con antecedentes penales que eran nombrados por las SS para controlar a los demás presos. Eran temidos y odiados por los demás prisioneros ya que a una orden suya podían ser castigados, mandados a los peores trabajos, prohibirles comer o quitarles las pocas pertenencias o comida que almacenaban los prisioneros.

Sobre la comida. Los que les daban de comer era un trozo de pan, una sopa, un poco de margarina y algo que se suponía que era té, todo no superaba las 700 calorías. No os extrañe que se asombrasen por el paquete.

Traducciones:

Deutschland- Alemania

Es tut mir leid- Lo siento

Mi dispiace- Lo siento

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! : )


	9. Chapter 9

Al final he podido subir, me he puesto a escribir como una loca ayer y hoy y me dio tiempo a subirlo (No me parecía bien dejaros así).

Muchas gracias por los review, los favoritos y seguidores. Tengo la sensación de que llevo unos capítulos sin decirlo ¿Verdad? Pues Grazie mille a todos

Lo primero contestar a Raito:

_Espera y lee este capítulo, te van a dar ganas de matar a alguien (A mí no, por favor. Recuerda que si me matas, no podré seguir escribiendo)._

_ También suerte con el bachillerato, podemos superarlo (Se pone en posición Alfred, es decir heroica. Creo que me he emocionado un poco... ^^U). Espero que no vayas con un traje de flamenca al insti, sería bastante engorroso. En las fiestas de mi pueblo suelo llevar el traje típico y da bastante calor y es difícil estar varias horas cargándolo (Siempre con estereotipo, aunque Hetalia es un gran estereotipo en realidad ¿Te imaginas que la gente pensase que llevamos tomates en la cabeza? Sería raro)_

_ Grazie por el review y los tomates_

Espero que os guste a todos este capítulo ¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Capítulo 9**

_-Mi dispiace _ve_.__ Pero... ¿Quién eres?_

Cuando giré la cabeza para mirar a Italia me congelé ¿Qué le habían hecho? El color de sus ojos era distinto, en vez de ser de color ámbar dorado eran de un extraño color verde, parecía como si alguien le hubiese inyectado azul y ambos colores se hubiesen mezclado formándose ese color. Varias líneas blancas recorrían sus brazos, piernas y cabeza; cicatrices de heridas infligidas hace unas horas que gracias a su condición de país esa noche estarían totalmente curadas.

-¿N-no me reconoces?- Pensé en sus últimas palabras, no sabía quién era. Por primera vez estaba completamente asustado de lo que le habían hecho ¿Qué clases de experimentos había padecido? ¿Habían experimentado con él hasta borrarle la memoria?

-No es que no te reconozca, es que no puedo verte ve~. Todos los días me echan algo en los ojos que me escuece mucho y no me permite ver, pero después deja de dolerme y por la noche ya puedo ver. Al final no me has dicho quién eres ¿Te conozco de algo?- ¿Alguna vez te has odiado a ti mismo? Eso es lo que sentía ahora mismo, odio y asco contra mí, contra la nación alemana en general. Habían usado durante meses a mi mejor amigo de conejillos de indias y esos mismos era los que proclamaban ser inquebrantablemente leales a Alemania. ¿Esto era lo que ellos entendían por ser leal?

Reflexioné sobre sus últimas palabras, si mi voz era más ronca de lo habitual por la falta continua de agua y si él no podía verme...

-Feli, soy Ludwig.- Respondí. Me sentí mal por estar más aliviado al saber que era por la falta de visión, no por amnesia. Si solo hubiese sido amnesia no recordaría nada (Ni lo que le habían hecho) pero aun siendo ciego recordaría lo sufrido aquí.

Me olvidé de esos pensamiento para céntrame en algo un poco más feliz, en unos segundos se comportaría como siempre al darse cuenta de mi identidad (Después de la impresión del primer momento), después le contaría que le iba a sacar de aquí, le curaría y volveríamos a casa juntos.

-¿Ludwig? Yo tenía un amigo que se llamaba así.- Me había confundido con otra persona otra vez pero me preocupé al oír sus palabras ¿"tenía"? Entonces... ¿Me odiaba? No le culparía por odiarme, nadie que se llamase a sí mismo "su amigo" podía permitir algo así, más si te consideras su mejor amigo.- Pero él no puede saber que estoy aquí o me odiará al saber que soy.

-Feli, soy yo Ludwig y nunca te odiaré.- ¿Cómo puede pensar que le odiaría? Él es el que me debería odiara mí, no al revés. Yo no tenía ninguna razón para odiarle.

-T-Tú n-no pu-puedes ser Lud-Ludwig.- Susurró tan bajo que casi no pude oírle, lágrimas caían de su cara. De pronto subió las manos a la cabeza como si le doliese y se encogió en sí mismo.- Él no puede saberlo. Tú no eres mi Ludwig. Él estaría avergonzado de lo que soy. Es lo que ellos dicen todos los días: "No te atrevas a hablar de él, él se avergonzaría de lo que eres." Es lo que repiten y repiten una y otra vez.

-Él no está decepcionado contigo, quien lo diga miente.- Agarré su brazos intentando bajarlos y me puse delante de él. Era imposible, se debatía contra mí con una fuerza que nunca había mostrado tener.

-"Él estaría avergonzado de ti. Todos estarían avergonzados de ti. Te tenemos aquí porque somos clementes, así no contaminas el mundo con tu asquerosa presencia" es lo que dicen una y otra vez. Y luego ríen mientras estoy atado... después me golpean "Es por tu bien" dicen...- Seguía murmurando pero no conseguí oírle, susurraba demasiado bajo. Intenté calmarle, bajar sus brazos, pero era incapaz.

- ¡No soy Ludwig! ¡Vale! ¡Soy otro Ludwig!- Grité desesperado, era lo único que se me ocurrió para calmarle.- Tu amigo sigue en Alemania ¿Lo oyes? ¡No soy Ludwig!

Instantáneamente se relajó, sus brazos cayeron y dejó de luchar contra mi agarre. Aun así no solté sus brazos, temía que de un momento a otro tuviese una recaída.

-¿Estás bien?- Recé para que la repuesta fuese sí.

-Sí, Sí mi dispiace. No debí comportarme de esa forma. Pero Ludwig nunca debe enterarse de la verdad, él me odiaría. Al igual que todos. Es lo que siempre dicen.- Hablaba sin verme, mirando a un punto más allá de mí. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su cara. Quise limpiarlas pero todavía tenía miedo de lo que le sucedería si le soltaba.

-¿Quiénes lo dicen?- Pregunté colérico al oír todas esas mentiras, si les encontraba les demostraría cuanto "odiaba" a Feliciano ¡Cómo se atrevían a decir semejantes cosas! ¡Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle esto a Italia!

-Lo dicen los médicos y tienen razón. No soy como los demás.

-Claro que no, eres distinto al resto de los prisioneros. Eres un país, al igual que cualquiera de los nuestros sueles sobresalir entre una multitud. Además, todos los seres vivos son distintos entre sí.- Puede que mi frase pareciese sacada de una enciclopedia, pero no soy muy bueno para animar a la gente, ni siquiera en casos como estos.

-Pero ser diferente es malo, es lo que siempre dicen. Los demás me odian por eso ¿Y tú por qué no me odias?- Preguntó mirándome por primera vez directamente a la cara. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y brillantes, resaltando ese extraño color verde que odiaba. Estaba un poco pálido y tenía algunos rasguños y moratones repartidos por la cabeza . Aun así para mí estaba igual que siempre, seguía siendo el mismo Italia.

-Yo nunca podría odiarte.- Intenté tranquilizarle pero lo único que conseguí fue que llorase con más fuerza.

-Deberías odiarme, deberías odiarme y golpearme como los demás. Soy asqueroso, una aberración.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué debería odiarte?- Grité, no entendía lo que pasaba. Él sabía que nunca le había odiado, ninguno de los países era capaz de odiarle ni siquiera siendo enemigos en la guerra ¿Por qué creía que todos le odiábamos?

-¡POR QUÉ SOY HOMOSEXUAL!- Contestó gritando ¿Había oído bien? Bajé mis brazos, soltándole y pude ver el triángulo que antes mi mano había ocultado: Un triángulo rosa.- Po-porque soy un repugnante homosexual. Por eso Ludwig no puede enterarse. Le daría asco si supiese que soy un desviado, que estoy enamorado de él. Per favore, vete de aquí. Vete. Déjame solo.

¿Enamorado? ¿Enamorado de mí? Me levanté de enfrente de él dando tumbos, sentía que todo a mi alrededor era irreal como en un sueño. Sin mirar atrás bajé la ladera de la colina, alejándome de él.

Abajo me encontré con Ulrich esperándome. Ya debía de haber entregado las cajas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupado por mi aspecto.

-Ja. Vámonos.- Le seguí como un sonámbulo, sin creerme todavía lo que había sucedido.

Salimos los dos del área médica y caminamos entre los barracones lentamente. Seguía como antes, sin darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor.

Después de la conversación podía entender el extraño comportamiento de Italia en los últimos años.

Flashback

_-¡Doitsu! ¿Me das un abrazo?- No me dio tiempo a contestar. Italia ya se había tirado encima de mí. Suspirando le abracé, tampoco me importaba tanto este tipo de cosas después de años así. Italia parecía pequeño y frágil entre mis brazos. Se acurrucó más en mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Nunca entendería su manía de dar abrazos, pero era italiano y ellos siempre estaban dando besos y abrazos a todo el mundo ¿No?_

_ -Grazie Lud _ve

_ ..._

_ Estábamos ambos sentados en el salón, él dibujando y yo leyendo un libro. Incluso leyendo podía sentir las miradas que me echaba cada dos minutos, pero cada vez que levantaba la mirada él bajaba la suya. No pude evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa, Italia podía ser adorab... como un niño pequeño._

_ Antes de que cayese el sol Feli se había quedado dormido en el sofá cansado de dibujar. Me quité las gafas y le cogí en brazos para llevarle a su cama (Aunque al día siguiente estaría en mi cama). Por curiosidad eché un vistazo a la pintura, era yo leyendo con una sonrisa. Siempre me dibujaba a mí: En los entrenamientos, vestido con mi traje militar, paseando a mis perros, durmiendo... Aunque es comprensible, soy la otra única persona con la que vive todo el tiempo._

_ ..._

_ -Me gustaría ser más alto Lud, tanto como tú.- Me quité las gafas y levanté la mirada del documento que leía. Italia estaba apoyado en uno de los cristales de la ventana mirando la lluvia que caía en el exterior._

_ -No es tanta la diferencia. Son solo 8 cm.- Me coloqué a su lado para mostrar mi punto.- Japón es más bajo que tú o Suecia es más alto que yo y ninguno nos hemos quejado jamás._

_ -Lo sé, pero me gustaría poder darte un beso cuando quisiera, no tener que pedirte que te agaches cuando quiera uno. Tú nunca me das besos, si fuera al revés nunca tendría que decírtelo y sería feliz con mi altura _ve_~._

_¿Tanto te importa?- Pregunté molesto, no entendía la importancia de esto. Contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. Me agaché eliminando los 8 cm de diferencia para darle un beso en la mejilla. _

_Lo que besé era muy distinto a su mejilla, más cálidos. También eran suaves y un poco húmedos. Sus labios._

_Me aparté inmediatamente y me limpié los labios pasando el brazo por ellos. Había besado a mi aliado en la boca. Mein gott. _

_-Lo siento Italia. Ha sido un malentendido. Lo siento de verdad. Por favor perdóname.- Me disculpé inmediatamente, era una falta de respeto imperdonable._

_-No pasa nada Doitsu. Yo debí girar la cabeza, _ve_~._

_ -Gracias Italia por ser tan comprensivo. _

_-De nada, ti amo~_

_-Ja, tú también eres mi mejor amigo.- Siempre decía ese tipo de cosas, no me parecía muy normal, pero era italiano y ellos eran más propensos a decir ese tipo de frases._

_ -Claro, tú mejor amigo.- Quizás estaba confundido pero lo había dicho como si le doliera._

...

Todos esos besos y abrazos, las noches en que se metía en mi cama, seguirme a todos lados... siempre estaba conmigo pasase lo que pasase. Ahora lo podía comprender, todo este tiempo...

Había estado enamorado de mí...

Súbitamente, Ulrich se detuvo delante de mí entre dos barracones y se giró para mirarme (Vacíos a esas horas de la tarde). Al ver su acción, yo también me paré relegando durante unos momento mis confusos pensamientos para atenderle.- Yo... quizás debí avisarte... mencionarte algo...

-¡Es lo qué deberías haber hecho!- Exploté al oír su intento de disculpa. Sabiendo todo lo que le sucedía, sabiendo la verdad, TENÍA que habérmelo contado.

-Dime ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Vamos, contesta.- El rubio contratacó sin vacilar al oír mis palabras.- ¿Querías que te lo hubiese contado en Alemania? "Ludwig, a tu amigo Italia le han metido en Auschwitz con un triángulo rosa... ¿Qué significa ese triángulo? Ah, nada importante, solo que lleva enamorado de ti los últimos años. Además, experimentan con él todos los días porque es el primer país al que pueden estudiar tranquilamente. Ya está ¿Me invitas a una cerveza? ¿Quizás a un poco de wurst?" ¿Eso es lo que querías que te contase? ¿Hubieses venido de todos modos si lo hubieses sabido?

-Yo...- Intenté replicar pero no me dejó acabar la frase. Él también estaba cansado y enfadado de mis recriminaciones. Estas podían estar fundadas, pero él también tenía parte de razón al ocultar la verdad y eso me molestaba ¿Hubiese venido de todos modos sabiéndolo?

-Dime algo Ludwig, la pura verdad ¿Qué sientes por Feliciano? No digas que es tu mejor amigo, eso ya lo sé.

-Solo es mi...

-Nadie entra queriendo en este campo de concentración por un amigo, ni siquiera por tu amigo más cercano y lo sabes. El otro día entre los prisioneros conocí a una mujer alemana que había entrado para acompañar a otro prisionero. Y era SU marido.

Pensé en sus palabras, para mí todo estaba relacionado con Feli. Por un momento pensé en que haría si él no estuviera, si le hubiera dejado sufriendo solo y sentí como una garra fría atenazaba mi corazón. Estaba confundido. Esos sentimientos podían significarlo todo, pero también podían no ser nada.

-Si no quieres reconocer nada de lo que he dicho no me importa, pero no me culpes por no decirte nada. No tienes derecho a quejarte.

-Yo... quizás no sé lo que siento ahora mismo...- Dudé un momento antes de continuar la siguiente frase.- pero no voy a abandonar a Feliciano a su suerte. Solo quiero preguntarte algo ¿Podré volver la próxima semana?

-Ja, por supuesto.- Contestó más calmado, saber que no me había arrepentido de este viaje había ayudado en tranquilizarlo en parte.- Los domingos será fácil infiltrarte. Nadie tiene ánimos de trabajar un día de fiesta.

Nos quedamos un minuto callados, nos habíamos dicho mucho y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Alemania...

-Ludwig.-Contesté secamente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender.

-Tienes el derecho de llamarme Ludwig. Además, seguir nombrándome Alemania podría levantar sospechas.

-Claro, cómo tú quieras. Solo quiero decirte que la primera vez que me fui estaba bien (O también como alguien puede estar en su caso), no como ahora. Ha sido en los últimos meses en los que ha desmejorado tanto.- Se calló otra vez, aunque las cosas se hubiesen arreglado en general, la situación seguía siendo bastante tensa entre los dos. Yo seguía recriminándole no haberme contado al menos su condición y mi cabeza bullía de lo mucho que pensaba, ahora mismo no estaba para más peleas.

-Es mejor que me lleves a mi barracón, tu compañero debe preguntarse dónde estamos.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Vámonos.-Salimos de entre los dos barracones y caminamos hasta el mío.

Habían pasado varias horas desde mi llegada y ya todos nos encontrábamos hacinados en las literas. Todos dormidos salvo yo. Esas horas en vela me habían servido para reflexionar en lo que realmente sentía. Cada vez que pensaba en Feliciano no estaba seguro de nada, por un lado me sonrojaba y sentía algo que no conseguía identificar cada vez que recordaba todo nuestro tiempo juntos, por otro sentía miedo de la verdad. Por mucho que hubiese cambiado esos meses seguía siendo Alemania y en mi mente no entraba cabida para la homosexualidad, ni ahora ni hace cien años. A pesar de repetirme lo último cada cinco minutos, me di cuenta de que realmente no era lo que más me preocupaba.

Quizás lo que sentía realmente era...

¿Amor?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::Fin capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

Yeah, no es amnesia (En ningún momento dije que lo fuera, todos saltasteis a esa conclusión salvo algunas personas), más bien es peor. He dejado a Italia medio traumado (¿O totalmente?) y a Alemania comiéndose la cabeza por discernir sus sentimientos. Soy peor que Inglaterra cocinando :'(

No estoy muy convencida con el capítulo, quizás he repetido las cosas bastantes veces y eso no me gusta. Pero era necesario, Ludwig está todo el tiempo pensando en lo mismo (Y yo también lo estaría)

Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que acepto vuestros review, favoritos, seguir y tomates o todo junto a la vez ^^

Ahora las clases de historias (Para que dejéis impresionado a vuestro profesor de historia):

-Lo de la mujer que decidió acompañar a su marido es real. Al final ella sobrevivió, pero su marido no (Algo demasiado trágico, pero que se repitió por toda la guerra T.T). Estoy segura de que se amaban ambos con todo su corazón.

-Uno de los experimentos fue inyectar sustancias a varios prisioneros para cambiar el color de sus ojos a azul, es decir, una maldita salvajada. La mayor parte de los que sobrevivieron quedaron ciegos.

-También experimentaron con los hombres homosexuales (Es extraño, pero ellos no creían que las mujeres podían ser homosexuales. Las pocas que fueron encerradas por esa razón nunca llevaron el triángulo rosa) intentando cambiar su forma de ser.

Siento decir los experimentos de una forma un tanto impersonal, pero si pongo toda mi opinión sobre este tipo de experimentos no creo que Fanfiction me permita ponerlo.

Creo que eso es todo ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^

Lo primero es decirles que me he hecho Facebook, así que si alguien me quiere agregar esta es mi página  . 

Lo segundo es contestar a los review a los que no puedo mandar un mensaje privado ^^

_Raito: Puedo imaginarme los improperios que has dicho, seguramente son parecidos a los que yo dije en la mía (Para el fanfic también tuve que leer los experimentos y la verdad eran unos malditos hijos de asdfaecrfaefjonaewf). _

_ Chao ^^_

_ PD: Espero que lo de los tomates fuera broma ¿Verdad? (Traga) Menos mal que no sabe dónde vivo..._

_ hinata uzumaki: Espero que no te haya hecho llorar mucho... las cosas mejorarán, ya verás... aunque podrían pasar muchas cosas... (Animar a la gente no es lo mío - -U)_

_ Gracias por lo que dijiste sobre qué explico bien lo que sucedió. Todavía no sé si tardo más en escribir o en buscar en internet si todo está correctamente, jeje._

_ Espero que te guste este capi, saludos ^^_

**Capítulo 10**

**9 de agosto de 1944**

Dos meses. Más de dos meses habían pasado desde el día en que me encontré por primera vez con Feli. Unas seis visitas en esos dos meses. Seis visitas, arriesgándonos en cada una de ellas a que nos descubriesen para que pudiese estar unos minutos con Feli. Seis visitas en las que Feliciano no consiguió reconocerme.

En cada una de aquellas visitas Feli creía que era un joven alemán que no estaba relacionado de ninguna forma conmigo o una persona totalmente diferente a la anterior. En todas ellas intentaba recordarle, al menos, algo de nuestro pasado juntos. Era inútil, lo único que conseguía era que se acurrucase en sí mismo y murmurase las frases que los médicos le habían obligado a aprenderse de memoria... Salvo una vez.

En mi tercera visita, harto de que no me reconociera, le dije a gritos quien era en realidad. Al oírme, Feliciano me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y pude vislumbrar un brillo de reconocimiento de su cara, la mirada era de felicidad y esperanza, no del miedo que los médicos le habían inculcado. Intentó decirme algo, pero antes de conseguirlo sufrió uno de sus ataques y el momento acabó.

Puede parecer poco tras dos meses pero estas visitas tenían otros motivos, uno de ellos era memorizar cada rincón del área médica para encontrar algún lugar por donde poder infiltrarme y sacar a Feli.

Además de buscar una salida, era la única persona que había persuadido a Italia de comer un plato entero según Ulrich. En una de nuestras conversaciones el joven alemán había mencionado que Italia daba todas sus raciones a otras personas que lo necesitaban más. Me asusté cuando dijo eso, por mucho que una nación aguantase sin comer, al final esa situación pasaba factura. Yo estaba agotado y los primeros síntomas de desnutrición empezaban a mostrarse tras todos estos meses de cautiverio (físicamente seguía igual, pero por dentro me sentía mucho peor de cómo estaba en realidad.)... ¡Y recibía raciones de alimento todos los días!

Italia, que siempre había sido un país un poco débil en ese sentido, llevaba meses alimentándose solo cuando le obligaban (Algo que no solía suceder) y las palizas y experimentos solo conseguían minarle. Desde que me enteré, llevaba algo de comida escondida y le obligaba a comérsela. Al principio rehusaba, pero tras asegurarle que yo también comería (En realidad no probaba bocado) empezó a comer. Y poco a poco conseguí que al menos tomase dos o tres cucharadas de su comida antes de dársela a otros prisioneros.

Y mis sentimientos... simplemente sigo sin saber que es verdad y que es falso. A veces creía que estaba enamorado de él, en otras ocasiones la cruda realidad me devolvía a mi sitio; seguía preso en Auschwitz y había una gran probabilidad que tras la guerra Feliciano me odiase y no quisiese volver a verme. Después de pensar eso me llamaba egoísta, si salíamos de esta quizás Feliciano nunca conseguiría reconocerme ni a mí o a ninguno de los otros países; o podría quedar así, algunas veces en nuestro mundo y otras veces en otra realidad, demasiado alejada de la nuestra para que le dañasen. Aunque me doliese más, preferiría la primera opción, aun significando que me odiase. Al final decidí dejar de preocuparme, pensaría todo aquello cuando Italia estuviese en un lugar seguro.

Aquí acaban las buenas noticias, todo lo demás fue de mal en peor. El ZOW se negó a aceptar mi ayuda, para ellos un alemán era un alemán, por muy preso que fuese. Y tras meses en el campo uno de mis compañeros, Adam, cayó enfermo. Poco a poco su aspecto desmejoraba y ahora poco quedaba del joven bromista que reía en los peores momentos. Enfermo como estaba, todos temíamos que no aguantase mucho más, cualquier día le enviarían a la zona médica para "curarle". Yo sabía de primera mano que era mentira, eran hacinados en barracones hasta que morían, algunas veces dejándoles con los que habían muerto, a veces durante días.

Sin embargo, seguíamos sin perder la esperanza ninguno de los cuatros de que se recuperase. Intentamos buscar alguna forma de poder conseguir medicinas, pero era imposible: Casi nadie tenía medicinas, y quienes las tenían las guardaban para su uso personal, negándose a intercambiarlas por otros artículos. Al final había sido Dawid a quien se le había ocurrido lo más cercano a un plan que teníamos: Entrar en la enfermería y robar los medicamentos que le curarían. Pronto desechamos los demás la idea, las posibilidades de que nos descubriesen eran muy elevadas y nada aseguraba que las medicinas le salvasen. Los demás seguimos buscando otras formas de conseguir los antibióticos sin resultado, Adam seguían sin mejorar y Dawid se desesperaba cada vez más, sin desistir en su empeño de convencernos de que su idea era la mejor.

Eso fue todo hasta este día, donde tomé una decisión que lo cambiaría todo.

-¿No puedes preguntarle a tu amigo si puede conseguir esas medicinas? Siendo alemán podrá llegar fácilmente a ellas- Me preguntó Dawid tras seguirme por todo el barracón repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez. No quería contestarle la verdad, pero estaba convencido de que no se iría sin una respuesta.

-Nein, se lo he preguntado y me ha dicho que es imposible. Los medicamentos están muy racionados, solo pueden tomarlos si un doctor lo considera conveniente. Además, no le volveré a ver hasta dentro de dos semanas y seguramente será demasiado...- Me callé al darme cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero él ya sabía cuál era la última palabra: Tarde. Demasiado tarde para salvarle.

Al oír mis palabras, pareció perder las fuerzas y sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared, seguramente había sido su última esperanza.

-Siento no poder hacer nada.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa que estemos en esta situación. Pero mi mejor amigo va a morir y no puedo hacer nada para salvarle.- Comentó mirando el suelo. En realidad si era mi culpa en parte... No, tenía que dejar esa línea de pensamiento... Pero de alguna forma me recordaba a mí, intentando ayudar a su amigo... no podía pensar lo siguiente, no debía... Ulrich me estaba ayudando aun sabiendo el peligro... Suspiré, me iba a arrepentir de mis siguientes palabras.

-Dawid ¿Y si entramos los dos en la enfermería?- Ya lo he dicho.

-¿Qué?!- Exclamó atónito sin creer lo que había oído ¿Alguien se ofrecía a acompañarle?

-Los cinco sabemos perfectamente que la única razón por la que no has ido todavía es porque necesitas un compañero. Solo nunca lo conseguirás. Así que me ofrezco voluntario, voy a ayudarte.- Con esas palabras sellé mi destino y el de muchas otras personas. Todavía no lo sabía, pero mis palabras iban a desencadenar una serie de reacciones en cadenas que nadie habría podido predecir.

**11 de agosto de 1944**

Caminamos silenciosos entre los barracones, parando a cada sombra proyectada en las paredes por miedo a que fuese un guarda. En mi opinión tendríamos que haber elaborado el plan durante más tiempo, pero el empeoramiento de la salud de Adam había acelerado los planes. Si no nos dábamos prisa, sería demasiado tarde para que las medicinas hicieran efecto.

-Ludwig para, creo que he visto algo.- Susurró el castaño a mi lado. Rápidamente nos escondimos tras una carreta usada en las mañanas para recoger los cadáveres. Dawid no se equivocaba, unos segundos después apareció un guarda que tras mirar a ambos lados, siguió su ronda como si nada. Ese estuvo cerca.

Tras asegurarnos de que se había ido, continuamos nuestro camino. No podíamos pararnos durante mucho tiempo. A las tres de la mañana los primeros prisioneros empezarían a despertarse y si nos veían nada nos salvaría.

Por fin llegamos a la zona médica sin más complicaciones. Me pregunté si esta excursión me prepararía para el día que sacase a Italia de aquí. No estaba muy seguro, nosotros sacaríamos hoy unas pastillas y yo tendría que sacar a un italiano que lo más seguro es que se debatiese contra mí.

Durante unos minutos rodeamos la alambrada buscando un sitio por donde poder entrar, aunque no estuviese electrificada, eso solo sucedía con las que rodeaban enteramente Auschwitz, era fácil que nos viesen al subir o que nos enganchásemos en ella. No costó mucho encontrar un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que entrásemos y que no estaba muy lejos del edificio donde se guardaban los medicamentos.

Fue relativamente fácil entrar dentro, a ningún guarda se le ocurriría que un prisionero tuviese el valor de robar por las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos. A Dawid solo le hizo falta un alambre y una pequeña varilla metálica para abrirla. Aunque el agujero y la facilidad de abrir la puerta nos beneficiaba, me enfadaba un poco que hubiesen abandonado tanto la seguridad y el aspecto del campo, yo no había enseñado así a mis soldados (aunque tampoco les había enseñado a matar civiles inocentes).

Como acordamos el día anterior, cerré la puerta y me quedé a su lado vigilando mientras Dawid buscaba entre los estantes las pastillas que buscaba. Él había estudiado medicina y yo lo más difícil que había hecho era curar una herida, no era muy difícil saber por qué era él quien se encargaba de buscar.

-Ludwig, ya he acabado.- Me giré para encontrar a Dawid detrás de mí. Tenía dos pequeñas bolsas en las manos y me tendía una de ella.- He cogido dos por si sucede algo, así el otro podrá ayudarle.- Asintiendo conforme cogiendo la pequeña bolsa de su mano. Parecía increíble que ese pequeño paquete pudiese salvar una vida.

-Vamos, deben ser ya pasadas la una de la mañana. Tenemos que irnos ya o no llegaremos.- Le insté saliendo al exterior fijándome antes de que no había nadie en ambos lados. Podía tener prisa, pero si nos capturaban todas esas prisas no servirían para nada.

Cuidando cada paso que dábamos, pasamos la alambrada, nos escondimos entre dos barracones, giramos... y me golpeé contra un alemán, cayendo encima de él. Un espasmo de dolor llegó desde mi abdomen, el golpe había sido fuerte.

-Aber das...- Farfulló el soldado caído. Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía, le golpeé, desorientándolo durante unos segundos.

Me levanté y junto con dawid dimos media vuelta. Zidzagueamos entre los barracones mientras oíamos los gritos de ayuda del hombre al que había golpeado. En pocos minutos tendríamos a varios guardas detrás de nosotros.

Paramos detrás de un cobertizo para tomar aliento, nos estábamos alejando de los barracones y de la seguridad que proporcionaban, si hubiésemos aguantado las siguientes horas en la zona de barracones, el día en Auschwitz se habría iniciado y nos habrían confundido con los demás presos. En esta zona, solo habitada en las horas de trabajo, facílmente nos encontrarían. Lo primero que tenía que hacer es...

-Ludwig...- dijo mi compañero, haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Was?- Pregunté exesperado, esperaba que fuese realmente importante, estaba buscando una forma de salvarnos y no estaba para interrupciones.

-Tu herida...

-¿Que herida?- Pregunté desconcertado ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-...se está curando... ¡Demasiado rápido!- Chilló apuntandome. Bajé la mirada hasta el punto que señalaba. En ese punto había un corte superficial que se dejaba ver a través del desgarro de mi ropa, ese debió ser el dolor que sentí en la caída, el soldado tenía algo afilado en la mano y me corté con él. Aunque ya no podía llamarlo corte, la herida se cerró ante los ojos atónitos de mi compañero dejando la piel como si nunca se hubiese abierto. Suspiré apesumbrado, los planes tendrían que cambiar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Un capítulo en el que alguien no sufre horriblemente, eso se merece un premio (No sé si es para alegrarse o preocuparse por mi salud mental)

Acepto tomates, review, favoritos o seguir como sabéis. Así que mandad muchos, vosotros sois el motor (Aunque si soy yo la que dirige el coche-Fanfic seguramente nos daremos contra un árbol)

Aquí está mi pequeño apartado de historia:

-Realmente dejaban a los enfermos hacinados en barracas junto con los enfermos que murieron, algo enfermizo ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso? También era verdad lo de la carreta, sacaban los cuerpos de los que habían muerto por inanición o enfermedad durante la noche.

-Lo del edificio con las medicinas no tengo ni idea. Busqué información en google pero no salía nada, así que si alguien sabe algo que me lo diga por favor, sabéis lo mucho que me gusta la exactitud histórica.

-Al situárse Auschwitz tan al norte, los prisioneros se levantaban a las 3 para estar durante unas horas haciendo el recuento.

Bueno, esto es todo... ¡Os espero en el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estéis todos bien... y que no os hayáis cogido nada (Me cogí un bonito y buen constipado)

Pregunta (Sí, amo las preguntas): ¿Queréis que haga un capítulo desde la perpectiva de Prusia? Sería dentro de unos capítulos, pero creo que os gustaría ^^

Y ¿os gusta la portada? Es la portada del niño del pijama de rayas, pero he cambiado la palabra niño por país. No se me ocurría otra cosa, aunque si alguien quiere hacer una bien hecha... bienvenido sea.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... Porque si no... Os puedo asegurar que rezumaría Gerita por los cuatro costados...

Ahora contestación a mis amad s y querid s revisor s ^^

Raito:

_Pero serás... (Se quita el tomate de la cara) ahora te vas a enterar... (Le lanza un tomate a la cara) Ja ¡toma! ¿Quieres iniciar la tomatina?_

_ Sé que el anterior capítulo fue un poco corto, pero se juntaron varias cosas y no pude escribir más._

_Espero que te haya servido de aclaración, ahora mi mayor temor es que en vez de tirarme tomates, me vayas a tirar algo que haga un poquitín más de daño... Veremos qué haces..._

hinata uzumaki:

_Toma (Le tiende una caja de pañuelos) creo que lo necesitarás... El que avisa no es traidor_

_Y gracias por decir que te enseñé historia, algo positivo tendría que tener leerme... ;P_

¿Alguien notó que escribo algunas veces contestaciones de review más largas que el propio review? Si es que no me callo ni debajo del agua...

Os dejó con el capítulo mientras me voy a esconder...

**Capítulo 11**

** 11/ 12 de agosto de 1944**

-Tú herida se ha curado.

-Ja.

-No lo entiendes. Tu herida se ha curado.- Repitió por cuarta o quinta vez.- Se ha curado.- Volvió a remarcar para asegurarse de que lo había entendido.

-Ja. Te lo dije me curo rápido.- Mentí sin pensar que se lo tragaría. Ninguno de los presentes creía remotamente algo parecido, una cosa era curarse rápido y otra que la herida desapareciera ante sus ojos. Maldije mi suerte, ya podría haber esperado unos minutos más para cerrarse.

-Es imposible. Ningún cuerpo humano puede curarse a tal velocidad... ¿Eres un alienígena?- Preguntó temeroso al pensar en la posibilidad. Maldije internamente las absurdas películas de Alfred, él y su idea de vida extraterrestre me iban a costar un disgusto.

-Nein, no soy ningún alienígena. Y ahora cállate y déjame pensar en nuestro próximo paso.- No hizo falta que lo repitiera, se fue a sentar en un rincón y no soltó ninguna otra frase en los siguientes minutos salvo algunas palabras que murmuraba como"herida" o "alienígena". Tendría que encontrar un buen plan para salir con vida y un buena excusa ¿Pero cómo explicar de forma científica algo como esto? Era imposible.

Mi parte más lógica me decía que escapase dejando al joven a su suerte; un humano que sabía nuestra identidad podía llegar a ser peligroso, sobre todo si era del otro bando por las circunstancias de la guerra. Rechacé la idea nada más ocurríserme, me sentía demasiado responsable de su suerte, indirectamente era mi culpa que estuviese aquí, ellos y las otras decenas de miles de prisioneros. Además, el solo hecho de pensar en una salida tan cobarde me repugnaba ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a los otros humanos si le abandonaba?

Tras diez minutos de deliberación, llegué a lo único que podría salvarnos a los dos en teoría. El plan tenía una sola falla, pero era lo suficiente peligrosa como para desmoronar todo el plan. Si esa probabilidad se hacía realidad como me temía, tendrían que buscar una nueva personificación de Deuschland.

Me levanté de la caja donde había estado sentado y me acerqué a Dawid, quien seguía balanceándose en un rincón sin creerse lo que había visto.

-Dawid,- Le llamé para captar su atención.- Escóndete detrás de todos los sacos y cajas hasta que no oigas a nadie por los alrededores. Después quiero que vuelvas al barracón ¿entendido?

Siguió sin hablar, solo murmurando palabras inconexas. No podía dejarlo así, en su estado se quedaría ahí sentado sin moverse. Le encontrarían con solo abrir la puerta del almacén.

-¿Me has oído? Escóndete.- Continuó ahí sentado, sin dar muestras de escucharme. Me estaba cansando, tenía un plan que llevar a cabo y su actitud no me ayudaba en nada. Consideré durante unos segundos darle un golpe, pero rápidamente rechacé la idea; no necesitaba que se aterrase más de lo que estaba.

-Dawid ¿Estás bien?- Intenté tocar su brazo, pero se apartó de mí antes de poder hacerlo.

-A-aléjate, a-alienígena. Vu-vuelve a t-tu pla-planeta.- Tartamudeó muerto de miedo arrinconándose más aún en la esquina.

-Te prometo que no soy un alienígena, extraterrestre ni nada parecido. Soy de este planeta.- dije acercándome con las palmas hacia arriba, en son de paz.

-¿Pero eres humano?- Me quedé callado, no hacía falta contestar. Mi silencio habló por sí solo.

-¿Q-que eres? ¿Un vampiro?... No, Seguro que eres un experimento de los nazis...

-¡¿Qué soy qué?!- Exclamé asombrado de sus palabras ¿De dónde sacaba ideas tan extrañas?

-Eres alemán, todo ha sido una trampa. Vas a entregarme para que me maten y después vas a decirles la posición de la base del AK...- siguió farfullando ideas de todo tipo, cada una más ridícula que la anterior. Se acabó, mi paciencia tenía un límite.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡MÉTETE DETRÁS DE ESOS SACOS Y NO SALGAS HASTA QUE ESTÉS SEGURO DE QUE PODRÁS LLEGAR CON LOS DEMÁS SIN PROBLEMAS! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- Grité, estaba realmente harto de todo ¿Quién me mandaba ofrecerme para robar las medicinas?

-Lo haré, pero debes decirme antes que eres.- Contestó sin amedrentarse, el polaco tenía valor ¿Quería la verdad? ¡Pues yo iba a darle verdad!

-Soy la personificación de la Großdeutsches Reich y vengo a salvar a italienischen Nation de mis propias tropas que le han encerrado por que básicamente lleva los últimos veinte años enamorado de mí. Y ah... Ahora mismo estoy empezando a pensar que yo también soy homosexual ¡Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro!- Grité sacando todos mis temores y problemas en esas frases. No debí contárselo, pero estaba harto de todo y todos y sacar todos mis problemas había sido una buena idea para tranquilizarme.

Al escucharme se quedó pálido. Fue a replicar, pero recordó sus palabras y se escondió detrás de los sacos. Decirle la verdad no había sido una de mis acciones más inteligentes, pero al menos había conseguido que obedeciese mi orden.

Salí del cobertizo sin despedirme y eché a correr a campo abierto hasta otro de los muchos almacenes que rodeaban del que había salido unos instantes antes.

Cerciorándome de que me encontraba solo, dejé la pequeña bolsa con las medicinas en el suelo escondido tras unos trozos de madera, y cogí del suelo uno de los muchos clavos oxidados y abandonados tras construir todas las casetas.

Dirigí la punta hacia sol, donde resplandeció con un brillo maléfico, asegurándome que era lo suficientemente afilada para mis propósitos. Iba a doler, pero era necesario. Los guardias buscaban a un prisionero con una herida en el abdomen.

Sin dudar, clavé la punta hasta atravesar la piel de mi abdomen. Sin hacer caso al dolor, apreté los dientes y seguí cortando hasta formar un pequeño corte. No era muy grande, pero pasaría por el infringido al chocar con el guardia.

Me levanté y con una de mis manos limpié el clavo hasta quedar impoluto para lanzarlo al acabar lo más lejos posible. Era mejor no dejar ninguna prueba por pequeña que fuese, tenía que conseguir que me creyesen sin dudar mi culpabilidad.

Salí de detrás del cobertizo y caminé sigilosamente entre las fábricas y almacenes hasta que oí una voz ordenando "stoppen!". Ignorando la orden, corrí lo más rápido posible alejándome de los gritos de los guardas al verme.

La persecución no duró mucho, a los pocos minutos me alcanzaron. Mucho tiempo para ser solo un prisionero, pero tenía sentido: Ambas partes sabíamos que tarde o temprano me atraparían, Auschwitz tenía un límite y yo solo podía caminar hacia delante. Estábamos jugando a un macabro juego del gato y el ratón. Y yo era el ratón contra muchos gatos.

Pronto llegué a ese límite, una alambrada atravesaba el paisaje separando el bosque y la tierra arrasada en la que se asentaba Auschwitz. Me paré a unos metros de los alambres y alcé las manos por encima de mí mostrando mi rendición. Podría intentar escalar la valla, pero posiblemente estaba electrificada o mis perseguidores podrían disparar al ver mis acciones. No valía la pena intentar alargar la persecución;

Lentamente se acercaron a mí rodeándome, sin prisas. Con la cabeza alta y la forma de andar de los que saben que han vencido y el perdedor no tiene forma de escapar. No había ninguna salida y la que había estaba bloqueada por ellos.

-¡Cómo te atreves maldito perro polaco!- Gritó uno de ellos. Me quedé callado bajando la mirada.- ¡Contesta!

-Las necesitaba para un amigo...- Murmuré. Al oír mi explicación uno de ellos me golpeó en la cara haciéndome sangrar.

-Se acabó el tiempo. Arrodíllate y suplica por tu vida como todos los de tu calaña.- Me ordenó, estaba claro que querían humillarme, pero no me dejaría. Me quedé ahí de pie, impasible.

-Te quedan agallas ¿No?- Comentó al observar mi actitud.- Veremos si te quedan al acabar. Enseñadle a este perro polaco que su lugar está en el suelo arrastrándose.

Intenté defenderme, pero era inútil. De todos lados llovían golpes sobre mí, sin preocuparse si me mataban o no. Para ellos solo era un prisionero como todos los demás, igual de prescindible. Me ovillé intentando defenderme de quienes me pegaban, pero no me lo permitieron, agarrándome de los brazos para poder golpearme en el pecho. Por primera vez sentí el frío miedo a la muerte, algo que nunca sentí con la seguridad de que las naciones éramos inmortales ¿Una nación podía salvarse si eran sus propios habitantes quien le mataban?

Por fin los golpes pararon. No sabía cuánto había pasado, un minuto o veinte, pero se sentía una eternidad. Escupí sangre al suelo y sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, estaba desorientado y lo veía todo de un tono rojizo.

-Mirad como se tambalea ¡Estos polacos no tienen ningún aguante! ¡Son pura basura!- Acompañó su discurso con una patada en mi estómago tirándome otra vez al suelo, provocando la risa de todos los que estaban a mi alrededor.- Ahora dame las medicinas, vosotros, seres inferiores no os merecéis ni una triste pastilla ¡Y sobre todo como te has atrevido a robarnos, nosotros que os permitimos seguir viviendo cuando no os merecéis nada!

-L-lo escondí... en el almacén 12-C... Detrás de unos troncos apilados.- Murmuré limpiándome las sangre de la cara.

Uno de los soldados salió corriendo para verificar mis palabras, los demás se quedaron a mi alrededor esperándole, yo en el suelo luchando por al menos sentarme y los demás a mí alrededor hablando entre ellos.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, el soldado ya estaba aquí con la bolsa.

-Es verdad señor, aquí están.- dijo el guarda tendiendo las medicinas a su superior.

-Llévaselas al doctor, Él las volverá a guardar.- El soldado asintió al oír la orden y dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la zona médica.

-Y vosotros llevad a este perro a las cámaras de gas ¡Eso enseñará a todos los demás que la pena por robar es la muerte!

-Pero señor... ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin pruebas?

-No necesito pruebas. El soldado con el que chocó asegura que solo había un hombre y este tiene una herida parecida a la que el cuchillo que llevaba en las manos infringiría. Por fin la estúpida manía de Joseph de llevar una navaja en las rondas ha servido para algo.- Aseguró levantando un poco mi camisa, a un lado se encontraba una herida todavía sangrante.- Lleváoslo. Ya.

Todavía un poco desorientado por los golpes, me arrastraron hasta un edificio cerca de otro con unas chimeneas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó uno de los encargados de las de la instalación al vernos.

-Traemos a otro. Todavía no las has encendido ¿Verdad?

-No. Metedlo. Cabe uno más perfectamente.

Entre los que me trajeron y el operario me lanzaron a una sala llena de mujeres, niños, ancianos y algún que otro hombre. Si hubiese estado solo me hubiese desplomado al soltarme, pero era tan pequeña la distancia entre unos y otros que era imposible tumbarse. Un ruido sordo indicó que cerraron la puerta. Los niños se aferraron a sus madres, los ancianos se abrazaron, los que nunca se habían conocido antes de ese día se dieron la mano, agarraron una manga... cualquier cosa para no sentir tanto miedo, para olvidar lo que vendría a continuación.

El aire dejó de llegar a mis pulmones, me ahogaba; oí gritos de súplica, manos se aferraron a mí un último intento desesperado de salvarse o una forma de saber que no estaban solos, nunca lo sabría.

Miedo, sentía el miedo impregnado por toda mi alma, nada que había vivido antes se podía comparar: Las batallas, las misiones en Varsovia, la paliza a manos de los guardias... Por primera vez sentí que ser un país no me salvaría del tener el mismo destino de los demás. Había jugado con las probabilidades y había perdido, el precio a pagar era mi vida.

_Lo siento... a todos los que estáis aquí... los otros prisioneros... debí pararlo cuando tuve la oportunidad..._

_ Lo siento... compañeros... no aguanté..._

_ Lo siento... a todas las demás naciones... debí ser el primero en oponerme a esta guerra..._

_ Lo siento... Bruder... te prometí en esa carta que volvería... _

_Lo siento... Feliciano... rompí mi promesa..._

_._

.

.

_Ich liebe dich_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Contestador: _¡Hola! Mientras lo leíais me he ido a esconder y esto es una grabación, he puesto un contestador para que hable por mí. Si tenéis alguna queja o ganas de matarme enviadlo en forma de review, no en forma de algo con puntas afiladas, que explote o con forma de tomate que haga un extraño tic tac._

_ Historia, historia everywhere:_

_ -Las cámaras de gas estaban colocadas al lado de los crematorios, por eso Ludwig habla sobre unas chimeneas._

_ -Solo algunas zonas de vallas estaban electrificadas, las otras no... pero haber quien era el valiente que era el primero en probarlas..._

_ -Quizás os parezca un poco redundante que Ludwig pensase dos veces que iba a morir (Más bien pensar la segunda no...) o que lo temiese, pero en los libros sobre los campos de concentración o la segunda guerra en general es algo que se menciona mucho: Ese sentimiento de creer que no puede empeorar tu condición y darte cuenta que comparando, antes era un paraíso._

_ Traducciones:_

_Großdeutsches Reich- El nombre de Alemania en el régimen nazi._

_italienischen Nation- La nación italiana_

_Stoppen!- Para!_

_ El próximo capítulo va a ser bastante más largo, eso os lo puedo prometer._

_ ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Saludos desde mi escondite (Donde nadie me encontrará, espero)_


End file.
